Enquête explosive
by Kamikoukaki
Summary: Un homme débarque à la CPI en état de choc, affirmant qu'il vient de tuer quelqu'un mais qu'il a oublié jusqu'à son propre nom. Des disparitions de pièces détachées inquiètent les nations Européennes. Deux affaires dissociables et qui pourtant entretiennent un lien étroit. Encore faudrait-il que nos enquêteurs ne le découvrent pas trop tard...
1. Chapitre 1: I miss something ?

**Note de** **l'auteur:**Bonjour à tous! Cette histoire est le quatrième volet des aventures d'Alice Lidelsen! Pour savoir dans quel ordre les lire, rendez vous sur mon profil! Excellente lecture et merci d'avance pour vos review! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira!

**PS:** Les personnages issus de la série Crossing lines sont l'entière propriété de M. Bernero. Seuls Alice Lidelsen, Alexandre Pool et les scénarios sont tout droit sortis de mon imagination.

K.

* * *

**Enquête explosive**

**Chapitre 1 : I miss something ?**

_Un voyant rouge jusqu'ici passé inaperçu sous l'entrelacs de fils multicolores se mit à clignoter rapidement au centre des rouages compliqués tandis qu'une goutte de transpiration s'écrasait sur le boîtier numérique, libérant son contenu salé sur les touches minuscules. Quelque part, un minuteur s'enclencha, brisant régulièrement la tension de l'atmosphère de son tic-tac fatidique._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? S'alarma le commissaire qui, jusqu'à présent, avait laissé son expert allemand se concentrer._

_- Et merde ! S'exclama Sebastian qui commençait à perdre son sang froid. Ils avaient installé un système de sécurité au cas où on tenterai de la désamorcer ! _

_- Ça veut dire quoi ton charabia ? Grinça Tommy qui avait les dents tellement serrées par la tension qu'il avait arrêté de mâcher son chewing-gum._

_- Reculez !_

_Personne ne lui fit remarquer que reculer de quelques mètres ne suffirait pas à les sauver. A la place, ils se murèrent tous dans un refus général._

_- Pas question de te laisser là tout seul vieux ! Répliqua l'irlandais comme si Sebastian venait de lui faire le pire affront de sa vie._

_- Sebastian a raison, reculez tous ! Ordonna le commissaire qui lui même n'en fit rien._

_- Si ce truc explose, reculer ne servira à rien, raisonna logiquement Hickman._

_Le compte à rebours défilait à une vitesse folle, comme si il avalait littéralement les secondes. Tous les yeux étaient désormais braqués sur les chiffres digitaux rouges qui s'y affichaient. La main d'Eva trouva celle de Tommy. L'heure n'était décidément plus aux considérations futiles du quotidien. _

_3...2...1..._

_Le commissaire avala sa salive, les doigts de Sebastian tremblèrent plus fort._

_0._

* * *

_**Une semaine plus tôt...**_

_Lundi 6 Avril, 8h02, La Haye_

Tommy rinça son gobelet à café en passant prêt des toilettes pour le remplir d'eau avant d'y laisser tomber une pastille d'aspirine qui s'y désagrégea dans un concert de pétillements caractéristiques. Se faisant, il s'installa à son bureau avec un soupir à réveiller les morts, les bras croisés derrière la nuque et les pieds sur la table. Occupée à rédiger un rapport sur le bureau d'en face, Eva observa son manège du coin de l'œil jusqu'à ce que l'envie de faire un commentaire lui démange les lèvres.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu peux bien faire de tes nuits pour avaler un cachet tous les matin ?!

L'irlandais eu un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres sans pour autant ouvrir les paupières ce qui fit regretter immédiatement sa question à la sergente. Encore une fois, elle lui avait donné l'occasion de se donner les airs suffisants qu'il tenait de ses origines et la fierté ne manquerait pas d'apparaître bientôt sur ses traits de mauvais garçons.

- Ça t'intrigue hein ?

- Ça ne m'empêche pas non plus de dormir si c'est ça la question, répliqua t-elle sur la défensive en reportant son attention sur ses dossiers.

- Ah ? Tant mieux !

Tommy fit mine de retourner à sa sieste tandis que l'aspirine finissait de se dissoudre dans le verre et, bien qu'elle le maudit intérieurement, Eva garda le silence par orgueil. Finalement, l'arrivée d'Anne Marie lui offrit l'occasion de passer ses nerfs sur un autre sujet. L'enquêtrice française était trempée des pieds à la tête signe que la tempête dehors faisait rage. Il est vrai qu'étant arrivée il y a une heure déjà, la sergente Vitoria ne prêtait plus attention au bruit de la pluie contre les carreaux en hauteur des locaux sous terrains de la CPI.

- Une nouvelle enquête pour nous ? Demanda la nouvelle arrivée avec un léger espoir dans la voix.

- Pas la moindre ! Lui répondit Eva. C'est à croire que les criminels prennent soin d'opérer dans leur propre pays ! Même s'occuper de la paperasse à la brigade anti-mafia serait plus palpitant !

- Ah..., répondit simplement Anne Marie d'un ton compatissant en allant étendre son manteau avant de tremper toute la moquette. Les autres sont là ?

- Les deux rats de laboratoire sont dans leurs bureaux et le commissaire fouille dans des vieux dossiers, marmonna Tommy que la lumière trop vive dérangeait.

Par les deux rats de laboratoire, l'irlandais parlait évidemment d'Alice et Sebastian qui arrivaient toujours les premiers pour se plonger dans leurs expériences et leurs programmations étranges. C'était parfois à se demander s'il avaient quelque chose d'autre que le travail de la CPI dans la vie !

- Et Hickman ? S'enquit Anne Marie en cherchant l'américain du regard.

- Grâce mat' ? Supposa Tommy alors qu'Eva hochait les épaules.

Au même moment, ils entendirent la porte des bureaux claquer sous le vent en haut des marches de pierre, signe que quelqu'un venait de s'extraire de l'averse pour la franchir.

- Il faut croire qu'il dort moins que toi ! Remarqua Eva pour taquiner Tommy qui avait repris sa position après avoir avalé son aspirine.

Mais ce ne fut pas l'américain qui débarqua, dégoulinant, dans la salle des bureaux. A la place, un jeune homme meurtri aux vêtements trempés et déchirés par endroits se traîna laborieusement dans le couloir jusqu'à eux, le souffle rauque et le regard perdu.

- Aidez moi..., eu-t-il tout juste la force de murmurer alors qu'Anne Marie laissait échapper un cri de surprise et que le commissaire Daniel sortait de son bureau, ses lunettes de vue encore à la main.

Tommy se leva d'un bon pour soutenir l'individu qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et le commissaire s'empressa de lui apporter une chaise sur laquelle il s'affala, épuisé. Ayant entendu le cri de surprise de leur collègue française, Sebastian et Alice sortirent à leur tour de leurs salles de travail pour rejoindre le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour de l'intrus.

- Qui êtes vous ? Interrogea Louis Daniel, penché en face du jeune homme.

L'intéressé eu du mal à se concentrer sur la question et lorsqu'il rencontra enfin le regard du commissaire, il lui fallu quelques secondes encore pour y répondre. Il était au moins aussi grand que Louis et plutôt large d'épaules. Ses cheveux noir de jai garnis de mèches naturellement grisonnantes étaient coupés courts et encadraient,trempés, un visage franc et droit et des yeux aussi bleus que l'eau glacée de l'antarctique.

- Je...je ne me souviens pas.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Insista le commissaire d'un air grave en avisant son état vestimentaire et moral.

- Je...Je crois que j'ai tué un homme.

Les yeux de Louis s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise tandis que, derrière lui, il y eu un mouvement de stupéfaction général. Seul le bruit des pas de Hickman descendant les escaliers dégoulinant des pieds à la tête rompis le silence qui s'ensuivit.

- Quel temps de chien ! Râla t-il en ôtant son gant droit pour le secouer vivement.

Puis, voyant l'attroupement général, son visage devint plus sérieux et il leva un sourcil.

- I miss something? _(J'ai manqué quelque chose ?)_


	2. Chapitre 2: Fänger

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonsoir! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce quatrième volet! J'aime toujours autant vos messages! J'espère que l'intrigue générale vous plaira mais aussi les intrigues secondaires qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver! Je crois que le plus dur, dans les histoires de ce genre, c'est d'arriver à sortir du chemin tout tracé qu'a emprunté la série pour faire quelques pas hasardeux sur les sentiers battus, sans toutefois abolir les personnalités propres de ces personnages hauts en couleurs que sont ceux de Crossing lines.

Si jamais je venais, au court des chapitres à venir, à trop m'éloigner de ce qui fait de crossing lines la série passionnante qu'elle est aujourd'hui, je compte sur vous pour me ramener à la raison! XD

K.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : _Fänger, ou la mystérieuse vague de cambriolages meurtriers_**

- Cette affaire n'entre malheureusement pas dans notre domaine de juridiction, déplora Louis Daniel depuis son bureau en raccrochant le combiné de téléphone pour composer immédiatement le numéro du poste de police nationale de la Haye.

Dorn avait été très clair là dessus, seuls les crimes en série transfrontaliers justifiaient l'intervention de l'équipe spéciale de la CPI. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'en existait qu'une seule dans toute l'Europe. N'avait-elle pas été spécialement conçue pour s'occuper des cas sensibles qui dépassaient les compétences des autres brigades ? Mais même si tout semblait indiquer que l'enquête ne les concernait pas, quelque chose dérangeait le commissaire sans qu'il ne sache réellement quoi. Et si son expérience du terrain et ses longues années dans la police française lui avaient au moins appris une chose, c'est qu'il fallait toujours prendre au sérieux son instinct. Malgré tout, aucune intervention de leur part ne serait justifiable pour le moment et il avait dû se résoudre à enjoindre Sebastian de se détourner de l'affaire pour chercher une autre enquête sur la toile.

Penchée par dessus son épaule avec curiosité, Eva était justement entrain de parcourir les écrans de l'allemand de son regard vert pétillant. Une multitude d'informations défilaient à grande vitesse devant eux, provenant de sources aussi variables que les journaux locaux des 28 états membres de l'Union Européenne, des flash informations en 24 langues officielles différentes et les fréquences radio des polices locales de chacune des grandes capitales.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda l'italienne à son collègue en désignant une série de dossiers compressés téléchargés seconde après seconde depuis le net.

- C'est _ Fänger _ ( _l'attrapeur_ en allemand), mon nouveau programme d'interception d'informations, répondit vaguement Sebastian sans détourner les yeux de l'écran. Il capte tous les documents, faxes et pièces jointes en cours d'envoi entre deux commissariats n'importe où en Europe.

Impressionnée, Eva fit la moue. Sebastian ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre. Et dire qu'avant d'être recrutée à la CPI, elle pensait encore que le plus doué dans ce domaine était son collègue de Rome ! Profitant qu'il soit plongé dans ses recherches, l'italienne vérifia que la porte de la salle informatique était fermée avant de s'asseoir à coté de l'allemand, comme si de rien n'était.

- Au fait Sebastian...Ça à l'air de bien se passer entre toi et Catherine non... ? Fit-elle remarquer de son air le plus innocent en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le bureau.

Sebastian décela immédiatement où son amie voulait en venir et la manière typique avec laquelle elle s'y prenait lui arracha un sourire malgré lui. La sergente italienne tout droit sortie de la brigade anti-mafia de Rome avait toujours été curieuse de tout et aussi attentionnée avec ses collègues de travail qu'avec ses propres frères. Il faut dire qu'il ne l'avait pas aidée avec son caractère naturellement réservé qui ne le portait pas à la confidence et il imaginait bien toutes les suppositions qu'avaient dû faire ses coéquipiers dans son dos. Surtout Tommy et Alice qui pouvaient faire preuve d'une imagination débordante. Bref, Sebastian savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, il allait falloir qu'il s'explique sur cet élément de sa vie privée qui lui était tombé dessus lors d'une enquête il y a un an de cela, comme un cheveux dans la soupe.

- Eva...soupira t-il en éteignant l'écran du petit ordinateur portable qui traînait sur le second poste de travail et sur le fond duquel on pouvait voir son ancienne coéquipière de Berlin avec un petit garçon dans les bras.

L'italienne leva les mains devant elle comme pour s'innocenter avant de se relever.

- J'ai rien dit ! Tu nous en parlera quand tu sera prêt j'imagine...

Sebastian la regarda partir en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur les écrans.

- Où est notre mystérieux criminel ? Demanda la sergente Vitoria en revenant vers la salle principale.

Anne Marie et Tommy étaient retournés derrière leurs bureaux mais aucun des deux ne semblaient enclins à se remettre à la paperasse. Tandis que la première rangeait méticuleusement son plan de travail en prévision d'une enquête à venir, le second s'était dégoté une vieille balle de tennis qu'il faisait rebondir sur le mur de temps à autre en soupirant, comme si tout l'ennui du monde s'était abattu sur ses épaules. Quand à Hickman, revêtu de ses lunettes de vue réservées à la lecture, il s'était muni d'un vieux dossier frappé d'un G majuscule qu'il gardait soigneusement rangé dans son tiroir en prévision des moments comme celui ci, où l'on avait prit tant d'avance sur le crime qu'on était obligé de l'attendre patiemment. Néanmoins, l'américain jetait de temps à autre des regards méfiants vers le labo d'analyse en face de lui, geste qui apporta à Eva la réponse qu'elle attendait avant que celle ci ne sorte de la bouche de Tommy.

- Il est avec notre médecin personnel, répondit l'irlandais entre deux lancés de balle.

- Vous avez laissé Alice toute seule avec un meurtrier potentiel? S'étonna t-elle ce qui rendit un peu honteux ses deux collègues masculins.

- Elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller sans nounou non ? Répliqua Anne-Marie de son air calme.

- Cette fille est un détecteur de mensonge vivant, rajouta Tommy. Si ce mec était un psychopathe, elle n'aurait pas insisté pour qu'_on encombre pas inutilement son espace de travail, _pour citer ces propres termes !

Eva finit par se ranger de l'avis de ses équipiers et s'installa elle aussi derrière son bureau sans savoir réellement quoi faire.

OooO

Alice avait du mal à se concentrer pleinement sous le regard intense de son mystérieux visiteur. Bien qu'elle lui ait demandé de rester assis sagement torse nu sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce pendant qu'elle examinait ses blessures et ses vêtements, le jeune homme réussissait quand même à la décontenancer. Inspirant un bon coup, l'analyste se força à sortir cette impression dérangeante de son esprit pour se focaliser sur le pansement qu'elle était entrain de lui faire à l'épaule. La brûlure -car s'en était une- était superficielle mais aussi large que la paume de sa main si bien qu'elle fut d'abord obligée d'en extraire les bouts de tissu carbonisés qui s'y était fichés à l'aide d'une pince à épiler. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle tamponna la plaie avec l'alcool le plus fort qu'elle avait en stock ce qui arracha une légère grimace au jeune homme là où il aurait normalement du crier de douleur et acheva son travail en bandant l'épaule avec un gros sparadrap qu'elle avait trouvé dans une trousse à pharmacie.

- Vous savez y faire pour une simple analyste, admira t-il en jaugeant le bandage propre qui lui enserrait le haut du bras.

- Merci, » répondit Alice, gênée. « Je commence à avoir l'habitude avec les gars de l'équipe... »

Alice ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait eu besoin de se justifier. Peut-être pour détourner le compliment si sincère qu'il lui avait fait avec tant de simplicité ? Toujours est-il qu'elle n'avait pas exagéré. En effet, l'analyste ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Tommy, Hickman et le commissaire Daniel s'étaient blessés au cours des enquêtes et où ils avaient catégoriquement refusés de faire un détour à l'hôpital. Plus que leur biologiste, elle était devenu une véritable infirmière habilitée à nettoyer, désinfecter, bander et même recoudre les blessures minimes. La semaine dernière encore, Eva avait insisté pour que Tommy se laisse recoudre le menton par Alice à la suite d'une rixe entre trois dealers de drogue appartenant au plus grand réseau européen jamais démantelé. Bref, la routine quoi !

- Parlez moi plutôt de ce dont vous vous souvenez », l'encouragea t-elle pendant qu'il renfilait sa chemise trouée. « Il doit bien vous rester quelque chose ? »

- Je suis né en France et j'ai 28 ans, répondit-il après avoir soigneusement réfléchi. « Mais je ne me souviens même pas du genre d'études que j'ai pu suivre... »

Alice ne pu s'empêcher de capter la peine qu'il ressentait et elle pouvait comprendre à quel point il était difficile pour lui de ne pas même connaître son propre nom. Il y a encore deux mois à peine, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être ses parents et ne vivait qu'avec la certitude que son frère était un assassin. A présent qu'elle avait pu rassembler les bribes de son passé morcelé, elle était soulagée de pouvoir enfin mettre des noms sur les visages de ses cauchemars même si la vérité avait été dure à avaler. Au moins n'avait elle pas été seule dans cette épreuve, contrairement à lui. Pour couronner le tout, il avait la certitude d'avoir tué un homme et cette idée le remplissait d'effroi.

- Vous dites que vous avez tué quelqu'un...,commença t-elle en inspectant ses vêtements en quête d'un indice quelconque sur son identité.

- J'avais du sang sur les mains avant d'arriver ici et il y en a aussi sur ma veste et mon pantalon, répondit il en la fixant droit dans les yeux, le visage résolu.

- C'est peut-être seulement le vôtre...vous avez mal éteint le mixeur après avoir fait votre purée ?

- Impossible.

- C'est vrai, le sang est à l'extérieur et non à l'intérieur de vos vêtements. De plus, vous n'avez pas d'autres blessures que cette brûlure à l'épaule et quelques bleus..., résonna la jeune femme.

- Je n'aime pas la purée.

Alice s'arrêta de fouiller les poches de la veste pour le regarder. Une lueur d'amusement passa dans les iris bleus de l'homme bien qu'aucun sourire ne vint égayer son visage. Amusée, l'analyste rentra dans son jeu.

- Effectivement, c'est embêtant.

Les doigts d'Alice finir par entrer en contact avec un bout de papier froissé qui avait manqué passer inaperçu jusqu'alors. L'extirpant laborieusement de la doublure de la veste, elle le déplia à la lumière d'une de ses lampes de laboratoire. Il était minuscule et trempé par la pluie qui s'était infiltrée dans le tissu, mais la jeune femme finit néanmoins par réussir à lire l'écriture en patte de mouche qui y était inscrite.

_Commissaire Daniel,_

_Bureaux de la CPI_

_46 rue Grashan_

_La Haye _

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous portez cette adresse sur vous ? S'étonna t-elle en lui montrant le mot.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua t-il en affichant une expression surprise. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit mon écriture...

- Dans ce cas, qui vous l'aurait donnée ?

- J'espère bien me le rappeler un jour si je ne finis pas ma vie en prison !Vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un ? Demanda t-il alors, plus sérieusement.

Les mains d'Alice tremblèrent légèrement à la remarque mais elle se força à reposer la veste comme ci de rien n'était.

- Oui, répondit-elle finalement dans un murmure.

En réalité, Alice se sentait pleinement responsable de la mort de trois hommes et cette certitude la hantait dans ses moments de solitude. Il y avait eu tout d'abord la mort de cet homme qui avait été exécuté devant elle dans ce camion à pizza parce que son visage brûlé ne lui permettait pas de poursuivre le travail pour lequel on l'avait engagé. Rien qu'à repenser à lui, la jeune femme ressentait encore la balle qui lui avait traversé la nuque comme s'il s'était agit de la sienne. C'était elle qui lui avait brûlé le visage, c'était donc à cause d'elle qu'il avait été tué, aussi horrible avait il été de son vivant.

Le second meurtre dont elle endossait la responsabilité était celui de son propre frère, Jordan Trap Lidelsen. Il s'était précipité dans un piège qu'elle lui avait tendu et avait faillit emporter avec lui dans la mort, le commissaire Daniel, Hickman et Dorn. Bien qu'Alice ne soit pas responsable de la bombe qu'il portait sur lui à son insu, elle lui avait quand même fait croire qu'elle lui livrerait Dorn ce qui l'avait poussé à se démasquer aux yeux de ses dangereux collaborateurs, les docteurs Bronchain et Rodriguèz.

Enfin, et celui là n'était pas des moindre, la mort du docteur Jacques Bronchain était pleinement de sa faute puisqu'il était décédé après qu'elle l'ai poignardé avec l'embout d'une seringue à Rotterdam. Non, Alice n'était pas un enfant de cœur et elle avait du mal à retrouver l'innocente scientifique qu'elle avait été à ses débuts ce qui la terrifiait parfois.

- Parfois...parfois on est obligé de faire des choses abominables pour protéger ceux qu'on aime...dit elle en lui rendant ses vêtements après avoir prélevé tous les échantillons dont elle avait besoin.

Une vague de reconnaissance et d'intérêt se fit sentir chez son interlocuteur tandis qu'il la détaillait encore de son regard particulièrement déstabilisant.

- J'aurai aimé me présenter en bonne et due forme, s'excusa t-il soudain avec sincérité.

Alice pu apercevoir trois agents de police arriver dans le couloir, sûrement prévenus par le commissaire. L'inconnu les vit aussi et un sentiment de tristesse le traversa ce qui intrigua la jeune femme.

- Rien ne vous empêche de venir le faire lorsque vous aurez retrouvé votre identité, répondit-elle avec une pointe de malice.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et les joues d'Alice s'enflammèrent contre sa volonté. Détournant rapidement les yeux, l'analyste aperçu un voyant rouge clignoter derrière l'homme, au milieu d'un groupe de machines ronronnantes sur lesquelles s'affichaient des séries de mesures incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels.

- Ah zut, j'ai laissé la centrifugeuse allumée ! S'exclama t-elle soudain. Pouvez vous...

A peine eu t-elle finit sa phrase que son interlocuteur appuyait sur le bouton d'arrêt situé derrière le petit appareil avec une assurance apparente. Avant de partir, escorté par les trois policiers de la Haye, il sourit une dernière fois à l'analyste, indécise.

OooO

- On a enfin une affaire ! S'exclama Sebastian depuis son bureau peu après le départ du mystérieux amnésique.

Tommy en fut si surpris qu'il laissa échapper sa balle de tennis tandis qu'il remettait les pieds à terre.

- Sans rire ?!

Eva et Anne Marie revinrent de la machine à café pour les rejoindre. Le génie allemand affichait une excitation caractéristique, de celle qu'il réservait pour les histoires obscures dans lesquelles il décelait un mystère encore plus grand. Exactement la même qu'un an pus tôt, lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé être certain que la disparition d'un couple sur la route des vacances en Allemagne était liée avec une voiture abandonnée trouvée en Pologne. Ce jour là, c'est tout un réseau de combats clandestins que l'équipe avait réussi à démanteler et des dizaines d'enfants ainsi qu'un couple avait été sauvés.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Anne-Marie lorsqu'ils furent tous là.

- D'une série de meurtres de conservateurs de musés, jusqu'ici passée inaperçue. Le dernier vient à peine d'être signaler, j'ai pu intercepter le premier rapport de police avec mon nouveau logiciel !

- Des cambrioleurs d'œuvres d'art, rien de plus. Les polices locales peuvent s'en doute s'en occuper non ? Remarqua Tommy l'air sceptique en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Ils ont volé quelque chose ? S'enquit Louis qui avait un doute.

- Justement ! S'exclama Sebastian, heureux qu'on soulève la question. Il ne vole qu'une seule pièce à chaque fois et laisse les autres après avoir tué le gardien.

Louis enlevait déjà ses lunettes avec une expression concentrée tandis qu'Hickman rangeait le dossier Genovese dans son tiroir.

- Ça concerne quels pays ? Voulu savoir Eva.

- Le premier meurtre doublé d'un vol a été enregistré en Italie au début de l'année, un mois plus tard c'était au tour de l'Espagne. I semaines, le même schéma s'est répété en France et aujourd'hui, c'est en Allemagne que cela vient de se produire.

- Notre voleur a l'air de savoir ce qu'il veux et fait preuve de patience pour l'obtenir. Pas étonnant qu'aucun lien n'est été fait entre les quatre affaires, remarqua Hickman qui se levait à son tour avec cette impression de profond harassement qu'il dégageait souvent aux yeux de ses collègues.

- Bien, on prend l'affaire, conclut Louis, trop heureux, lui aussi, de relancer son équipe sur une nouvelle enquête. Comme les meurtres sont assez espacés dans le temps, on va d'abord se concentrer sur les deux derniers. Alice, Sebastian et Hickman je veux que vous vous rendiez en Allemagne avant que les indices ne disparaissent.

Un demi sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de l'allemand, signe qu'il avait fortement espéré cette répartition des taches. Eva ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer de biais, sa légendaire curiosité Italienne la poussant à se demander si il pensait à Catherine ou si il était simplement heureux de revoir ses contrées d'origines. Hélas, elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de le questionner à ce sujet car le commissaire Daniel enchaînait déjà.

- Anne-Marie, Eva et Tommy, vous irez enquêter en France pour voir si l'on ne peux pas trouver des pistes intéressantes de ce coté. J'espère que la police locale n'aura pas tout détruit en cinq semaines...

Lorsque l'organisation de travail fut établie, les enquêteurs se séparèrent pour rassembler leurs affaires à la hâte. A cet instant, aucun d'eux ne se doutait encore de l'ampleur de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à découvrir...

_à suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3: Enquête au château

**Note de l'auteur:**Et voila la suite chers lecteurs! Un peu d'humour pour pimenter votre semaine en attendant le prochain chapitre, plus sérieux! Merci de votre patience! Un gros bisous à vous, merci infiniment pour vos commentaires et excellente semaine!

K.

**Chapitre 3 : Le château de Neuschwanstein**

Le château royal de Neuschwanstein s'élevait au dessus des nuages, élément central d'une scène surréaliste. Dressé sur un éperon rocheux de 200 mètres de haut au milieu des montagnes de Bavière en Allemagne, ses nombreuses tours qui lui conféraient des airs de Poudlard des temps modernes étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse poudreuse, la même qui alourdissait les sapins géants, gardiens éternels de ses remparts. Émerveillée, Alice dévorait des yeux les façades rouges vives du château auxquelles la lumière du soleil de midi nimbant les sommets blancs à l'horizon conférait des aspect de lave en fusion. Jamais, de toute sa vie, elle n'avait vu de paysage aussi magnifique que celui qui se dévoilait devant eux au fur et à mesure des lacets de la route sinueuse que leur voiture empruntait.

Sur le siège passager devant elle, pâle comme la mort et penché le plus près possible de la vitre entrouverte pour bénéficier du filet d'air salvateur, Hickman s'efforçait de ne pas regarder la route tandis que le contenu de son estomac tentait par tous les moyens de se faire la malle. L'américain maudit Louis en silence pour les avoir envoyer au fin-fond du pays de la bière, dans un lieu classé monument historique qui interdisait les atterrissages en hélicoptère, avec un chauffeur un peu trop chevronné qui, en plus de se croire dans le dernier Taxi de Gérard Pirès avait la langue aussi déliée qu'une ménagère de Desperate housewives.

_- Le nouveau rocher du signe_ ( traduction de _Neuschwanstein_ ) appartenait au roi Ludwid II », expliquait le guide avec l'accent légèrement rauque de la région qui rendait son dialecte français parfois inintelligible pour les trois enquêteurs de la CPI. « il l'a fait construire sur les vestiges de deux châteaux forts après avoir dynamité la montagne afin d'abaisser leur socle de 8 mètres ! »

- C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Alice les yeux aussi écarquillés qu'une enfant de huit ans à qui l'on venait de montrer un tour de magie.

Et en effet, ce n'était pas par pur hasard que le domaine qui se rapprochait à vue d'œil avait été prit comme modèle par Walt Disney en personne malgré le fait que la mort mystérieuse du roi, deux ans seulement après son aménagement dans le château, est mise fin aux constructions titanesques dirigées, entre autre, par un décorateur de théâtre.

- Le domaine accueil chaque année plus d'un million de touristes ! » rajouta fièrement le guide en prenant un virage en épingle à cheveux qui failli définitivement faire ressortir le petit déjeuner de Carl sur le par-brise du crossover.

La forêt de pin masqua bientôt la magnifique demeure royale tandis que la voiture pénétrait dans la vallée après deux heures de grimpette. A l'ombre des conifères alourdis par la poudreuse, le paysage troquait sa magie naturelle pour revêtir un manteau plus inquiétant et Alice finit par reporter son attention sur l'écran portable de Sebastian à coté d'elle, encore étourdie par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Un plan du château s'était matérialisé sur les genoux de l'allemand, porté par un petit boîtier vert à projection holographique.

- La majorité des pièces du château peuvent être visitées mais l'aile Ouest a été entièrement restaurée pour accueillir une exposition permanente », lui expliqua l'allemand qui tournait le plan avec ses mains comme s'il s'était agit d'un véritable objet matériel. « C'est ici qu'a été trouvé le corps du gardien du musée et qu'à été volé la pièce de collection. »

- Qu'est ce qui y est exposé ? Des pièces de valeurs ?

- Non, en tout cas, moins importantes que les meubles et les objets d'époque qui occupent les autres pièces ! Il s'agit d'équipements et d'objets ayant appartenu aux soldats allemand durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Des babioles et des restes de mines et d'armes ne présentant plus aucun risque...

Alice reporta son attention sur la route d'un air pensif, faisant abstraction du désagréable mal au cœur que Carl lui transmettait. Pourquoi prendre autant de risques pour venir jusqu'ici et assassiner un homme si c'était pour repartir avec une babiole sans aucune utilité ? Manifestement, quelque chose leur échappait mais ils ne pourraient pas avoir plus de détails avant d'aller enquêter par eux même. A cours d'idée, les pensées de la jeune femme s'échappèrent pour prendre des tournants plus rêveurs, et elle se surpris elle même à songer à ce mystérieux inconnu qu'elle avait soigné le matin même. Manifestement, un événement traumatisant lui avait fait perdre momentanément la mémoire mais il était indéniable qu'il s'était trouvé impliqué dans un meurtre a en juger par la quantité de sang étranger qui se trouvait sur son corps. Mais était-il le meurtrier ou une des victimes ? Et dans ce dernier cas, pourquoi lui vouloir du mal ? Tout ce qu'Alice savait de lui était son âge et sa nationalité ainsi que ce curieux réflexe qu'il avait eu d'éteindre exactement la bonne machine, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de matériel. Un médecin ? Un biologiste comme elle ? Peut être ne le serait elle jamais après tout... Alice finit par fermer les paupières pour se laisser bercer par les roulis de la voiture. Bientôt, le travail qui se présenterait à elle serait trop dense pour lui laisser l'occasion de se distraire avec ce genre de futilités et peut être était ce mieux ainsi.

OooO

- Rappelez moi le nom de votre affiliation ?

- Nous sommes enquêteurs de la CPI : C comme _choucroute_, P comme P_inte de bière_ et I comme _Il fait froid_. Vous voulez que je vous passe un juge de la cours pénale au téléphone pour vous convaincre ? S'impatientait Hickman tandis qu'Alice riait sous cape.

Le pauvre agent de la police locale semblait dépassé par les événements. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer une équipe internationale sur le terrain, seulement 3h après qu'il est envoyé son rapport au commissariat le plus proche ! A coté de Carl, Sebastian eu un sourire amusé en pensant à _Fänger_, son nouveau logiciel. « _Si il savait_...pensa t-il »

- Euh non, bien sur que non, vos plaques suffiront, » bafouilla t-il. Puis, à l'adresse d'Alice : « Vous êtes la médecin légiste ? »

- Euh...oui on peut dire ça, » répondit Alice qui sentait que la légendaire patience d'Hickman était mise à rude épreuve. « Où se trouve le corps ? »

- Suivez moi je vous prie.

Les trois enquêteurs furent introduits dans les galeries du château aux voûtes imposantes. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient le hall de l'exposition, ils passèrent devant une salle vitrée plus moderne derrière laquelle étaient rassemblés une centaine de personnes au moins, patientant avec plus ou moins de calme sur des sièges en cuir disposés là dans l'urgence.

- Ce sont les visiteurs de la matinée ? S'enquit Hickman à l'intention du jeune agent de police qui marchait d'un pas vif devant eux.

- Exact. Nous ne pouvons pas encore les laisser repartir tant que nous n'avons pas fouillé leurs effets personnels. C'est la procédure.

- C'est l'un d'eux qui a découvert le corps?

- Non c'est un agent d'entretien, il venait pour nettoyer les vitres avant l'ouverture de l'aile Ouest.

- Des caméras dans la pièce ou dans les couloirs qui la bordent?

- Aucune cette ailes étaient récemment en restauration, seule l'alarme a été remise en place avant la réouverture de l'exposition.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche dans les couloirs froids de la cour intérieure, ils pénétrèrent enfin sur la scène de crime. Le corps du gardien était resté tel que l'avait découvert l'homme de ménage dans la mâtinée : face contre terre dans une flaque poisseuse, il avait l'arrière du crâne maculé de sang.

- Bien, nous vous appellerons si nous avons besoin de renseignements agent..., déclara Hickman dans une façon détournée pour signifier qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls sur les lieux.

- Hargert, agent Hargert, » répondit l'intéressé en réajustant son couvre chef, les yeux rivés sur le cadavre sanguinolent.

De toute évidence, c'était le premier corps qu'il voyait dans son début de carrière et être affecté à la surveillance d'un musée dans un endroit aussi perdu n'était pas aussi dénué de risques qu'il l'aurait cru.

- Vous n'aurez cas utiliser ce talkie-walkie s'il vous manque quelque chose. Je serais à la fouille dans l'aile des visiteurs !

Hickman acquiesça d'un signe de tête en le regardant partir tandis qu'Alice et Sebastian déballaient déjà leur matériel.

- Bon, qu'est ce qui a disparu ici ? S'interrogea t-il en fouillant la pièce du regard avec attention.

Des vieux objets étaient disposés derrière des vitres impeccables le long des murs. Au centre de la pièce, deux bancs se faisaient face pour ceux qui, comme eux, avaient dû faire une longue route pour venir jusqu'ici. L'américain se mit à arpenter la salle pour inspecter les éléments de l'exposition jusqu'à ce qu'Alice et lui doivent cesser tout mouvement pour laisser le scangen de Sebastian balayer la scène de crime de ses rayons verts.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, fit Alice une main sur la joue de la victime. Sa peau n'est pas froide et à peine rigide.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? S'enquit Sebastian en levant les yeux de ses écrans. Il est mort quand ?

Alice se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'était pas médecin légiste mais seulement analyste. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer c'est que, pour un homme qui était censé être mort il y a minimum 5 ou 6h, il était à peu près aussi dur qu'une brioche périmée là où la rigidité cadavérique aurait du lui donner la résistance d'un steak congelé. Mais malgré son caractère pertinent, cette comparaison un peu trop personnelle lui aurait fait perdre d'un coup toute sa crédibilité.

- Une estimation ? L'encouragea tout de même Hickman.

- D'après les œufs de drosophiles fraîchement pondus sous son lobe auriculaire gauche, je dirai qu'il a trépassé il y a maximum 4 heures, hasarda la jeune femme qui avait sorti une grosse loupe pour observer les insectes d'un regard purement professionnel là où n'importe qu'elle jeune femme de son age aurait battu en retraite en hurlant.

Sebastian grimaça légèrement, s'efforçant de ne pas se représenter les petites mouches entrain de pondre dans ses propres oreilles. Alice avait le même regard que Catherine sur ces choses là : scientifique et impassible. Peut être cela venait il du fait qu'elle avait l'habitude de mener des expériences sur les souris en laboratoire avant d'être intégrée à la CPI ? L'allemand avait tout de même du mal à comprendre comment la jeune femme, qui avait ce don si particulier de ressentir les émotions des autres comme si il s'agissait des siennes, ait pu travailler au contact des rongeurs stressés et apeurés des journées entières. Au moins, les cadavres qu'elle côtoyait lors de leurs enquêtes avaient-ils perdus toute faculté de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas à faire à un seul voleur mais à une véritable bande organisée, constata Hickman en s'approchant d'une des pièces en exposition.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'étonna Alice.

- Il y a des empreintes de doigts sur toutes ces vitres, expliqua le lieutenant en désignant le reste de la pièce d'un mouvement flou de la main droite. Mais sur celle ci, certaines empreintes ont été effacées en partie, comme si on avait voulu nettoyer le verre avec un tissu.

- Le voleur portait donc des gants, déduisit la jeune femme en se redressant pour le rejoindre. Mais comment peut tu en déduire qu'il était accompagné ?

- Tout simplement parce que cette vitre est trop lourde pour un seul homme et qu'il y a clairement la marque de deux paires de mains à chaque extrémité. Et si leurs deux mains étaient occupées et que, comme tu le dis, le meurtre est si récent, ils n'ont sûrement pas eu le temps de poser la vitre au sol avant de s'emparer de la pièce qu'ils convoitaient. Il y a donc un troisième homme qui a attendu que ses collègues soulèvent la vitre pour subtiliser l'objet.

- Vu comme ça..., répondit Alice, soufflée par l'esprit de déduction de l'inspecteur.

- En parlant d'empreintes, le Scangen en détecte une série sur la grille d'aération au plafond, les coupa Sebastian.

Carl et Alice levèrent les yeux en même temps vers la grille en question au centre de la pièce.

- Si ils sont passés par là, ils n'ont sûrement pas pris la peine d'effacer leurs traces de ce coté, remarqua Carl.

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je monte en haut...en déduisit Alice en cherchant des yeux dans la pièce, un moyen d'y parvenir.

- Parce qu'il est possible de le faire dans l'autre sens ? Ironisa Hickman avec un rictus amusé.

Il finit par redevenir sérieux malgré lui lorsque aucun de ses collègues ne réagit au pléonasme qu'il avait mis à jour, et, comme bien souvent, son humour élégant s'étouffa dans une fossette au coin de sa joue lorsqu'il serra les mâchoires pour se donner une contenance.

Pendant ce temps, Alice avait tiré le banc touristique sous la grille et rajouté une chaise en bois dessus pour y monter. Seulement, lorsqu'elle se hissa au niveau du soupirail, un vertige la pris, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux et à se cramponner sur le dossier de la chaise. Un bip régulier s'enclencha au même moment dans la poche de sa veste.

- ça va ? S'enquit Hickman qui venait de faire signe à Sebastian de venir tenir le banc à sa place.

- Oui c'est seulement l'heure de prendre mon traitement, répondit la jeune femme qui se concentrait déjà sur son travail d'investigation. Mais ça attendra encore quelques minutes !

- Il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ce genre de chose, la réprimanda indirectement Hickman en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Je sais, répondit Alice en glissant une main dans sa poche pour éteindre l'alarme.

Elle savait que le lieutenant se rappelait encore de cette nuit à Rotterdam où il avait du la ranimer avec une seringue en plein cœur. Encore une fois, Alice se félicitait de n'en garder,elle, aucun souvenir autre que l'hématome qui en avait découlé.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on a ? lui lança t-il lorsqu'elle eu soulevé la grille déjà dévissée.

- Enfin quelque chose d'exploitable ! S'exclama t-elle d'un ton ravie alors que sa voix faisait écho contre les parois de métal du boyau. Du pollen !

- Et elle appelle ça un truc exploitable ? Soupira Sebastian avec un regard entendu à l'américain.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre compte de l'importance de cette trouvaille ! » Continua l'analyste sur sa lancée pendant qu'elle récoltait le précieux échantillon avec des gestes minutieux pour ne pas l'écraser. « Il n'existe que 5 experts en reconnaissance de pollen en France et seulement 13 dans toute l'Europe ! Heureusement pour vous, j'ai fait ma thèse là dessus ce qui fait de moi la 14ème ! »

- Ah..., tempéra l'allemand.

- Tiens, il y a une corde et un tas de vêtements aussi ! Remarqua Alice quelque temps plus tard, attirant par la même, l'attention générale.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu commencer par ça ?! S'exclama Hickman, sidéré.

- Désolé...je vous les envoie, attendez.

Il y eu un bruit de plastique, signe que la jeune femme emballait les pièces à conviction puis elle les leur lança. Sebastian nota qu'elle avait préféré garder le pollen, comme ci elle craignait que ses collègues ne l'abîme et il ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à son ScanGen pour le replier.

- La corde est sectionnée à la moitié », constata Carl qui observait avec attention les objets à travers le plastique. « Comme si elle avait été coupée dan l'urgence. »

- Peut-être que l'un d'eux n'a pas eu le temps de remonter ? » Hasarda Alice qui le rejoignait après avoir replacé le banc et la chaise à leur place. « Et...il faisait tellement chaud dans le conduit de ventilation qu'un autre s'est déshabillé ? »

Sebastian pouffa devant la suggestion de l'analyste mais sans prendre le risque de croiser son regard. A la place, il étouffa son rire dans un raclement de gorge peu discret, sentant le regard noir de la jeune femme dans son dos.

- Je pense plutôt que ces vêtements appartiennent à la personne qui n'a pas eu le temps de remonter, raisonna Hickman, imperturbable.

- Dans ce cas, par où serait elle sortie ?

Le regard de Carl passa d'Alice à Sebastian avec une expression qui indiquait que la réponse était évidente. Ils percutèrent en même temps alors que l'américain lâchait déjà le sac pour se précipiter dans les couloirs : leur homme était encore dans le château, mais sous l'apparence d'un visiteur.

La salle dans laquelle ils avaient aperçu les touristes se vidait à vue d'oeil lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

- Où sont passés les autres ? Demanda brusquement Hickman à l'agent Hargert alors qu'il contrôlait minutieusement le sac d'une quinquagénaire.

- Comment ça ? Ils sont rentrés chez eux bien sur ! Répondit-il le plus innocemment du monde.

Alice fut parcourue d'un frisson en captant la vague d'agacement et d'exaspération qui traversa le lieutenant.

- Quoi ?! S'étrangla t-il. Vous avez laissé partir des suspects potentiels ? Mais enfin qui vous a formé ? Inspecteur gadget ?!

- C'est moi qui l'ai formé, répondit une voix grave derrière eux.

Les trois inspecteurs de la CPI firent volte face tandis que le visage blême de l'agent Hargert s'illuminait soudain.

- Chef !

L'homme qui venait de les rejoindre à la tête d'une véritable armada de policiers de la criminelle allemande devait avoir le même âge qu'Hickman. Chauve et portant les épaulettes, il avait l'air sévère de ceux qui sont habitués depuis toujours à distribuer des ordres, sanctionnant avec intransigeance les rares téméraires qui s'avisaient de ne pas les respecter à la lettre.

- Vous êtes ? Tiqua Hickman en levant un sourcil, nullement impressionné par ce véritable déploiement de force qui prenait la relève.

- Je vous retourne la question.

- Lieutenant Hickman, de la CPI. Et voici les inspecteurs Lidelsen et Berger. Nous sommes ici pour enquêter sur le meurtre doublé d'un vol qui s'est déroulé cette nuit.

- Vous avez un mandat ?

Alice remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas présenté mais Hickman avait préféré ne pas relever.

- Il est en chemin et devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, assura l'américain qui pensa secrètement : «_ Il faut dire qu'on a pris le chauffeur le plus rapide de l'Est, même un faxe n'aurait pas pu aller plus vite ! _»

- Dans ce cas vous n'avez rien à faire sur les lieux. Veuillez nous remettre ce que vous avez prélevé sur la scène de crime.

La mâchoire de Carl se serra tandis qu'il fixait l'officier droit dans les yeux sans rien dire. La tension était palpable mais déja, deux officiers s'approchaient de Sebastian et d'Alice pour saisir les pièces à conviction qu'ils avaient embarqué. Lorsque ce fut à Alice de remettre le petit sac dans lequel elle avait placé les grains de pollen, la jeune femme eu du mal à se résoudre à le lâcher.

- Bitte senden Sie uns diese Tasche ohne viel Aufhebens, Miss. _(Veuillez nous remettre ce sac sans faire d'histoire mademoiselle)_

- Sebastian, tu peux me conseiller ?J'ai un petit soucis linguistique...

- Tu veux lui dire quoi ?

- Simplement que j'avais choisis Espagnol en deuxième langue quand j'étais à la fac...

- Alice, la coupa Hickman.

Et son ton sonna d'avantage comme un ordre qu'un simple conseil bien qu'il ne lâcha pas l'officier des yeux.

- ça va, ça va », bougonna la jeune femme dégoûtée de devoir laisser un tel trésor à des gens inexpérimentés. « Je vous préviens, vous n'avez pas intérêt à l'écraser !, menaça t-elle en fourrant le sachet dans les mains de l'agent de police. Lorsque vous aurez votre petit papier magique avec un autographe de Dorn, je veux que vous nous l'envoyiez en parfaite état, compris ?»

- Danke (_merci_), répondit l'autre qui n'avait absolument rien saisi de la phrase que venait de déblatérer la jeune française mais qui saisissait la menace.

- Bien, conclue l'officier une fois que tout fut en ordre. Vous pourrez bien évidemment revenir enquêter lorsque vous aurez votre mandat.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, répondit Hickman en faisant signe aux deux autres qu'ils s'en allaient. Nous savons tout ce qu'il y avait à tirer de cette scène de crime. Envoyez nous les pièces à convictions une fois que votre paperasse sera en règle.

Les trois enquêteurs prirent congé de la police allemande non sans une certaine frustration. Cet événement imprévu rallongeait l'enquête et quelque chose disait à Carl Hickman qu'ils n'avaient pas autant de temps devant eux qu'ils le pensaient. Seulement pour l'heure, la seule chose à faire était de rentrer à la Haye en espérant que Tommy, Eva et Anne Marie aient réussi à glaner d'avantage d'informations sur leurs mystérieux cambrioleurs en attendant que la police allemande ne leur envoie les indices qu'ils avaient récoltés sur la scène de crime.

Au moment d'entrer dans la voiture de leur chauffeur, le portable de l'américain le stoppa dans son élan.

- Lieutenant Hickman.

- Carl ? C'est Kali.

- Hey, comment sa va ?

- Bien...Écoute...Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange du coté de Genovese. Je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne exactement mais il prépare quelque chose c'est certain. Tu m'avais dit de te prévenir...

Carl se raidit et la portière qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche s'immobilisa. Le trafiquant d'enfants qu'il pourchassait depuis des mois et qui lui avait tiré dans la main s'apprêtait-il à frapper encore ? A l'intérieur de l'habitacle, Alice sentit les émotions se bousculer chez lui si bien qu'elle se demanda avec qui il pouvait bien parler.

- J'arrive dès que je peux. Attend moi et surtout, reste en dehors de ça.

- D'accord.

- Je ne plaisante pas Kali, c'est dangereux. Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive.

Hickman raccrocha le visage grave. Il était fort probable que sa patience et son acharnement à poursuivre Genovese porte enfin ces fruits le soir même...

OooO

Il était près de 9h lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin à la Haye avec la berline qu'ils avaient laissé à l'aéroport. Plongé dans un mutisme profond pendant tout le trajet, Hickman avait préféré rentrer directement chez lui, fortement préoccupé par quelque chose qu'Alice ne savait pas comment interpréter. Devait elle se faire du soucis ? Non, sûrement pas, l'américain était tout de même assez grand pour réfléchir avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit et elle n'avait en aucun cas son mot à dire dans ses affaires privées. D'ailleurs elle ne connaissait rien de lui en dehors du travail à part qu'il habitait à Amsterdam et, qu'à en juger par l'absence d'alliance à son annuaire gauche, qu'il n'était pas marié. Alors pourquoi l'excitation presque malsaine qu'elle sentait bouillir en lui la troublait autant ? En rentrant de l'aéroport, la jeune femme essaya mainte fois d'en parler à Sebastian avant de se raviser. L'allemand n'avait rien remarqué du changement de comportement de leur collègue ou, si c'était le cas, il le connaissait assez pour ne pas s'en mêler. Finalement, Alice finit par se résoudre à garder elle aussi le silence sur le sujet.

Les bureau de la CPI étaient tous plongés dans l'obscurité à l'exception de celui du commissaire Daniel. Alice se surpris à humer l'air familier des couloirs en voûte avec le doux sentiment de retrouver son chez soi.

- Bon voyage ? Leur demanda Louis en levant vers eux un regard fatigué.

- Oui ! Se contentèrent ils de répondre, pressés de rentrer se mettre au lit.

- Bien, nous ferons le point demain matin à 7h30 lorsque Tommy, Eva et Anne Marie seront rentrés. En attendant, allez dormir un peu tous les deux !

Alice se dit qu'il devait déjà être au courant au sujet des pièces à conviction laissées sur place. Mais Louis savait très bien qu'avant l'arrivée de l'analyste à la CPI et des nouvelles possibilités qu'offraient son expertise à leurs enquêtes, les membres de son équipe étaient avant tout de très bons enquêteurs et même sans indices matériels, nul doute qu'ils auraient beaucoup appris de leur première investigation.

La jeune femme lui souhaita bonne nuit avec un pincement au cœur à la pensée qu'il restait presque tous les soirs au même endroit dans le silence de son bureau, à contempler sans vraiment la voir la photo de sa femme et de son fils, au temps ou une barrière invisible ne les séparaient pas encore, et où chaque sourire échangé n'avait pas autant de valeur qu'un lingot d'or. C'était son père, Dimitrov, qui était responsable de l'effondrement de la vie de Louis Daniel. Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire pour lui enlever ce fardeau de responsabilité de ses épaules, cela ne changerai pas les faits. « _Un jour, il faudrait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit à autre chose_, pensa t-elle en regagnant son laboratoire pour jeter un coup d'oeil à ses machines ronronnantes. _Je sais pas moi, lire le journal sur son canapé par exemple ! »_

Une fois ses vérifications terminées, la jeune femme quitta enfin les bureaux pour regagner sa voiture. Elle était tellement fatiguée de sa journée qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'individu vêtu de noir qui faisait les cents pas sur le trottoir et dans lequel elle faillit rentrer.

- Excusez moi, bredouilla t-elle, confuse. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Pas grave, j'aurai du vous éviter, répondit-il dans ce qui ressemblait à une excuse sans en être vraiment une.

Alice fut intriguée par son visage. Assez jeune, les cheveux bruns coupés courts et un début de barbe au menton, il avait des yeux bleu-marine qui lui étaient familiers.

- Pardonne moi mais...on se connaît ? Demanda t-elle soudain, échangeant le « _vous _» pour le « _tu_ » à cause de leurs âges manifestement proches.

L'autre la fixa avec attention et une lueur sembla s'allumer dans son regard. De toute évidence, bien qu'il n'ai jamais vu son visage, il semblait avoir un léger souvenir d'elle.

- Tu t'appelles Alice non ?

- Oui comment tu le sais ?

- Parce qu'il me semble que tu bosses avec mon frère, répondit simplement l'autre en haussant les épaules.

« _Avec mon frère..._ »pensa l'analyste piquée par la curiosité Lorsque soudain, tout s'éclaira.

- Tu es le frère de Tommy ?! Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de toi !

- Ça m'étonnes pas.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est compliqué.

- En tout cas si tu le cherche il n'est pas là. Aujourd'hui il est en France avec Eva et Anne Marie. Il ne reviens que demain matin.

Le jeune homme sembla déçu bien que la fierté qui semblait être de famille l'empêche de le montrer devant elle.

- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? Proposa Alice après un court silence gêné.

- Laisse tomber je vais marcher, répondit il en tournant déjà les talons.

Puis, se souvenant soudain de ce que lui avait enseigné ses parents.

- Merci quand même.

- Oh ! Vous les McConnel, vous semblez être tous les mêmes ! Soupira Alice en souriant. Allez viens, tu vas pas marcher tout seul dans le noir alors qu'une fille te propose de te déposer !

Surpris par cette réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout, Collin fut un instant désemparé. Puis, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et rentrant le menton dans le col de sa veste pour parer à la morsure de la nuit, il lui emboîta les talons.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4: Le palais des miroirs

**Note de l'auteur:**Bonsoir chers lecteurs adorés! C'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous retrouve avec ce quatrième chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre! Je m'excuse profondément pour le temps d'attente (si si c'est inacceptable ^^) mais je dois avouer qu'il m'a demandé un peu de temps et que je n'en ai pas énormément en ce moment XD

J'espère que les fans du personnage de Carl Hickman aimeront cet épisode et que les autres réussiront à pécher avec minutie les nombreux indices sur l'enquête en cours que j'y ai caché! Pour ce chapitre, j'avais envie de m'attarder sur les relations qu'Hickman entretient avec ses proches, relations dont il ne saisit pas toujours lui même la portée. On ne peux pas débarquer depuis l'océan Atlantique et s'insérer dans la vie des gens sans faire partie intégrante de la leur, et ce, même si notre but est de se faire le plus petit possible. Hickman a des proches qui tiennent à lui, c'est un fait. J'ai aussi voulu creuser un peu sa relation avec la jeune Alice qui ne comprend pas toujours les motivations qui l'animent mais qui persiste à respecter sa vie privée en dépit de sa nature fondamentalement curieuse.

Bon allez, trêve de bavardages, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

Bonne lecture!

K.

**Chapitre 4: Le palais des miroirs**

Carl Hickman dû bien faire tomber trois fois la clef de l'entrée latérale de sa caravane entre les espaces du marche pieds tant sa main gauche était fébrile. Il avait conduit pendant une heure sans lever une seule fois le pied de l'accélérateur. Jamais il n'avait roulé aussi vite avec son handicap depuis l'enlèvement d'Alice. Jurant silencieusement sans jamais cesser de jeter des coups d'œil méfiants vers les ombres inquiétantes autour de lui, il réussit finalement à la quatrième tentative tandis que sa main gantée commençait à le lancer sérieusement, comme si son corps,sentant l'imminence d'un danger, retombait instinctivement à son ancienne dépendance pour garder son intégrité. Mais Hickman n'avait décidément pas besoin de substances douteuses pour accélérer les battements de son cœur et éclaircir son esprit. Il se serait cru, à cet instant, capable de courir le marathon de New York.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, entrant furtivement dans sa caravane et fermant la porte derrière lui, il tomba nez à nez avec Kali debout dans le noir.

- Que fais tu ici? je croyais t'avoir demandé de rester en dehors de ça, dit il un peu trop brusquement.

Sa voix était enrouée comme sortie laborieusement de la gorge d'un fumeur et pourtant il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté les cigarettes. Son ton était bas et véhiculait une lassitude semblable à celle d'un homme qui s'apprête à accomplir son devoir et qui constate qu'un obstacle embêtant vient le ralentir.

- J'ai fermé la porte à clef, lui fit elle remarquer.

- Ce n'est pas une porte de caravane qui l'arrêtera.

Carl tirait déjà les rideaux miteux des petites fenêtres après avoir scruté les ténèbres tout autour ce qui fit monter l'inquiétude de Kali. La jeune femme commençait à douter du bien fondé de son appel, non parce que Genovese n'allait pas réellement passer a l'action ce soir mais surtout parce qu'elle s'était attachée à celui qui se faisait passer pour un videur d'ordures et qu'elle craignait qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.

Hickman était en fait trop obsédé par ce qu'il envisageait de faire ce soir pour se soucier de l'image qu'il pouvait donner à Kali.

- Dit moi ce que tu L'as entendu dire exactement.

- Il était au téléphone devant sa caravane, s'empressa t-elle de l'informer. Il semblait nerveux et parlait d'argent. Je crois qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec son interlocuteur à propos du prix à fixer. Ensuite il a dit qu'il réglerait ça ce soir et qu'il en faisait une affaire personnelle.

Pendant que Kali faisait son rapport d'une voix mal assurée, l'Américain se débarrassa de sa plaque de fonction gravée aux initiales de la CPI qu'il rangea dans un tiroir sans même prendre le temps de le refermer complètement. Tâtonnant de la main gauche dans une petite cachette aménagée au plafond, il en sortit un revolver dont il vérifia le chargeur avant de le glisser à sa ceinture sous le pend de sa veste. Le regardant faire, Kali ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il y avait un véritable faussé entre soupçonner quelqu'un de travailler pour la police et découvrir qu'il cachait une arme chez lui. Néanmoins, Kali savait garder son sang froid ainsi que le silence lorsqu'il le fallait et, plantée devant Carl dans sa veste de cuir bordeaux et son pantalon noir moulant, elle ressemblait plus à une drôle de dame de Charly qu'à une voyante de fête foraine.

- Reste ici, lui lança Hickman en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard, la main gauche déjà posée sur la poignée de la porte.

Avec l'agilité d'un chat, Kali s'interposa entre lui et la sortie.

- Je sais ce que tu comptes faire, commença telle en cherchant à capter l'attention de ses pupilles bleues. Je ne m'y opposerais pas mais...

- Il le mérite Kali, c'est une pourriture crois moi.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange.

Carl, qui avait pour une fois du mal à masquer son impatience, soupira sans dire un mot, attendant la suite.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est peut être la façon dont il parlait...Et si il te tendait un piège? Si il t'avait démasqué?

L'expression de l'américain se détendit légèrement devant l'anxiété apparente de la jeune femme. Voilà qu'elle se faisait du soucis pour lui. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas prévu ça.

- Impossible je ramasse les ordures mieux que personne, répondit-il l'œil pétillant.

Kali se fendit d'un sourit crispé, loin d'être rassurée tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Ils étaient si proches que la tentation de le retenir était plus forte que jamais. Et pourtant aucun motif n'aurait justifié un tel geste sinon son instinct de femme et peut être un peu aussi celui de sa profession. Carl se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser volé sur ses lèvres sèches et leurs souffles mêlés donnèrent à Kali l'effrayante impression d'une dernière fois. Échouant à accrocher le regard de la jeune femme rivé sur la moquette, l'américain sorti dans la nuit et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

OooO

Il était près de 22h à Amsterdam et c'était le moment de la soirée où la fête foraine remplissait son chiffre d' affaire, les lumières multicolores rivalisaient de brillance et d'éclat pour illuminer, tantôt des affiches bardées de personnages abracadabrants, tantôt des immenses enseignes frappées de lettres larges comme le bras annonçant le nom de tel ou tel manège. Ici, des ampoules rouges et vertes clignotaient tout autour d'un circuit d'auto-tamponneuses, là, un vendeur de barba-papas affichait des lots de sucettes étoilées sur une pancarte luminescente. Quel que soit l'endroit où se portait l'attention, une musique entraînante emplissait l'air pour se mêler aux autres, comblant d'un bruit de fond joyeux les rires et les cris d'excitation des plus jeunes et les annonces alléchantes des forains qui vantaient les mérites de leurs attractions. A en croire son propriétaire, la grande roue était le moyen idéal, ce soir, de déclarer sa flamme à son âme sœur car le ciel était assez dégagé pour laisser voir les étoiles. Selon un autre, la récente amélioration du train fantôme était encore plus effrayante que jamais. On pouvait même sentir dans l'air, au détour des attractions, l'odeur alléchante des gaufres chaudes et des crêpes tout juste roulées, celle plus sucrée des pommes d'amour ou celle encore, moins appétissante des fumées d'ambiances à la sortie des manèges. Les file d'attente s'allongeaient, les gens se pressaient pour faire des photos avec des personnages de dessins animés connus, même le gros Bill laissait les enfants se bousculer autour du grand bac à poissons rouges armés de leurs épuisettes et de leurs figures maquillées.

Hickman passait totalement inaperçu dans ce décor avec sa longue veste entrouverte sur sa gorge nue malgré le froid mordant de la soirée, fouillant des yeux avec une obsession croissante le moindre visage, prêtant une attention particulière à chaque éclat de voix dans l'espoir de ne pas arriver trop tard. Mais que cherchait-il au fond, à errer ainsi au hasard des stands ? Le lieutenant n'était pas certain d'en avoir la réponse lui même. Était-ce l'espoir de sauver un enfant du trafic clandestin et d'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute Genovese qui le motivait, ou bien son désir de vengeance ? Était-ce de la haine qui se réveillait dans les profondeurs les plus noires de son âme ? De la rancœur sans précédent pour celui qui l'avait gardé en vie par pur sadisme en le privant de sa main droite ? Qui avait fait de lui un perdant, un flic sans plus d'utilité qu'un simple détective sans carrière, incapable de remplir un rapport d'enquête et encore moins de viser correctement avec son arme de fonction. Genovese avait tué une partie de lui aux Etats Unis et voilà qu'à présent, il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Voila ce qui motivait réellement Carlton Hickman à cet instant, ce qui surpassait même son désir de faire régner la justice et de sauver un enfant innocent. Quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, il ne devait pas laisser passer cette ultime occasion de tuer l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

Des éclats de voix retinrent son attention devant le palais des miroirs alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tenter sa chance du coté de la grande roue. Une femme cherchait son deuxième enfant qu'elle avait perdu de vue quelques secondes à peine, mais aucune trace de lui dans la foule hétérogène. La panique se lut sur son visage rouge tandis qu'elle criait son nom d'une voix rendue aiguë par la peur.

- Ethan ? Ethan ?

- Depuis quand a t-il disparu ? L'apostropha brusquement l'américain.

- Il était là i peine une minute ! ETHAN !

L'esprit affûté d'Hickman ne mit pas longtemps à faire la relation entre la disparition du petit garçon et le palais des miroirs qui avait fermé ses portes pour réparations et, sans hésiter une seconde de plus, il s'élança dans l'attraction.

Le brouhaha de la foule et les appels paniqués de la mère furent immédiatement étouffés par les parois de verre déformantes qui se succédaient dans un labyrinthe complexe. Seule l'éclat de la lune s'infiltrant par des aérations dans le toit apportait un peu de lumière à l'américain qui avait dégainé son arme et qui avançait à présent avec précaution en la braquant devant lui de la main gauche. Il ne croyait pas seulement que Genovese se trouvait ici avec le garçon, il en était certain. Mais malgré la tension grandissante et son cœur qui battait la chamade et qui accélérait sa respiration, Hickman était plus déterminé que jamais à l'empêcher de sévir encore une fois. _« C'est fini_, pensa-t-il avec une détermination froide. _Ce sera ta dernière tentative Genovese ! _». Mais soudain, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'entendre résonner toutes les nuits dans son crane se répercuta dans les couloirs miroitant et le fit sursauter malgré lui.

- Hé ! L'américain ! Pas la peine de te cacher je sais que tu es là...

Le ton était nasillard, moqueur. Il s'était toujours exprimé ainsi, même dans les pires situations et c'est sans doute ce qui réveillait à chaque fois l'aversion instinctive du lieutenant pour cet homme. Hickman se figea.

- Tu te demandes comment je sais que tu me suis, pas vrai ? » Continua l'autre, qui ne semblait pas dérangé par son silence. « Ba tu vois finalement y'a pas que ta petite copine qui est voyante ! »

Un rire gras s'échappa de sa gorge pendant que Carl essayait de déterminer d'où la voix provenait sans se laisser déstabiliser par ses multiples reflets déformés par les vitres. Il fallait qu'il l'incite à continuer de parler, il n'avait besoin que d'une minute encore pour connaître sa position exacte.

- Où est le gamin Genovese ? Lança t-il d'une voix rauque en bifurquant à une intersection, l'arme prête à faire feu.

- Ah ah tu veux savoir où est le gosse? Voyons Carl...C'est bien ça ton nom pas vrai ? Non, je demande parce que tu vois, contrairement à toi, je t'ai vite oublié. Tu n'es pas le premier ricain que je croise figure toi...quoi que tu es le seul dont j'ai troué la main !

- Le gamin qui a disparu dehors, où est-il ? Insista Carl qui sentait sa main droite le brûler rien qu'à l'évocation du souvenir cuisant.

Genovese soupira quelque part sur sa gauche. Il était juste derrière le miroir qui faisait face à Hickman.

- C'est étonnant quand même tu ne trouves pas, Carl ? Qu'un américain se laisse si facilement avoir par un jeu d'acteur...

Carl braqua son arme devant lui face au miroir, les mâchoires serrées et le doigt sur la détente. Encore un mot et Genovese lui permettrait d'ajuster son tir. Un seul.

- Quoi que...j'ai fait du théâtre à l'école et sans me venter, je n'étais pas mauvais du tout...Bref, toujours est-il que ta copine s'est faite avoir et que si tu es là, c'est qu'elle a bien jouer son rôle de rapporteuse !

La détonation fit exploser le miroir en un millier d'éclats dont les arêtes coupantes vinrent blesser le bras droit de l'américain qu'il avait dressé devant son visage en guise de protection. Un deuxième coup de feu fit s'effondrer définitivement la taule qui supportait la glace et les autres vitres vibrèrent en répercutant la fusillade à l'infini dans le labyrinthe mais Hickman n'avait que faire d'être entendu par les touristes, la mort de Genovese était la seule chose qui comptait. Seulement, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise et sa déception lorsqu'il trouva un couloir vide de l'autre coté tandis que le rire écœurant de son ennemi juré remplaçait l'écho du pétard.

- Tss tss tss Carl, c'est sept ans de malheur que tu viens de t'attirer ! Qu'est ce que vous avez la gâchette facile vous, les cow-boys !

Carl étouffa un juron en sentant la situation lui échapper. Il avait des sueurs froides dans tous le corps et la sensation étouffante d'être dans la peau de la proie et non du chasseur. Tournant sur lui même au milieu des débris de verre, il fouillait désespérément les ombres du regard à la recherche du moindre signe de Genovese mais ce dernier restait introuvable.

- Viens m'affronter en face espèce de pourriture !

- Tu aimerais bien pas vrai ? Pff tu me déçois, vraiment. Moi qui croyait qu'à défaut de pouvoir te servir d'une arme tu savais un minimum user de ta tête ! Tu me prends pour un idiot, Carl.

Sa voix venait de partout à la fois, comment était-ce possible ? Non, il se laissait gagner par la panique, il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il respire lentement. Si seulement sa main ne le lançait pas autant il aurait pu réfléchir avec d'avantage de lucidité ! _« Si ta main était l'unique problème..._pensa t-il _»_ L'ennui était que la seule présence de Genovese réveillait en lui une multitude de sensations dont il aurait souhaité faire abstraction. Cette fois ci il ne s'agissait pas d'une intervention comme les autres avec l'espoir de sauver une victime innocente à la clef. Il était lui même personnellement impliqué dans l'affaire et personne d'autre ne pourrait lui venir en aide. C'était à lui d'agir.

- Au secours !

Hickman arrêta soudain de tourner sur lui même, paralysé par l'angoisse. La voix de l'enfant avait fait renaître en lui son instinct de flic. Il fut d'un coup projeté des années en arrière dans les rues de New-York à la poursuite du pédophile, il pouvait même sentir encore la brûlure du soleil sur son visage, celle qui l'avait obligé à se protéger les yeux de sa mains droite et qui avait par la même signé sa perte. Un coup de feu le tira violemment à la réalité suivit d'un silence à glacer le sang.

- Non...

- Un ancien flic américain handicapé qui se retrouve à vider les poubelles d'une fête foraine à l'autre bout de l'océan Atlantique. Il y a de quoi rendre dingo du crois pas ?

La voix s'atténuait, comme ci son possesseur quittait les lieux en parlant.

- Je te fais pas la suite en détail, tu m'a compris. Le mec veut rendre service à la pauvre maman qui a perdu son môme, il est persuadé qu'il s'est fait enlevé par un méchant monsieur et saute sur l'occasion pour se remettre dans la peau d'un justicier à l'américaine seulement il a perdu de sa dextérité et il a plus toute sa tête alors...boom, plus de gamin. La mère arrive mais c'est trop tard, blablabla... C'est malheureux de finir comme ça tu crois pas ? Je sais, j'aurai du poursuivre ma carrière dans le cinéma...peut-être metteur en scène qui sait?

- SALE ORDURE ! Hurla Hickman prit d'une rage folle à l'idée de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Mais son ennemi avait déjà pris la fuite et seules les sirènes de la police locale lui répondirent.

- Lieutenant Seeger ! Jetez votre arme !

Carl ne l'entendit pas, trop occupé à balayer les couloirs du regard. Soudain il le vit, étendu sur le sol, et sa seule vue fit exploser toute la colère qu'il lui restait encore. Un cri de rage et de désespoir s'échappa de sa gorge mais lorsqu'il voulu s'avancer vers le corps sans vie, deux agents de police le désarmèrent sans ménagement pour le plaquer au sol, face contre terre. L'un d'eux lui tordit la main droite ce qui transforma son cri de rage en hoquet de douleur. C'est à peine si il entendit la voix féminine penché sur son oreille et qui lui énonçait ses droits, seuls comptaient les hurlements et les sanglots de la mère qui venait de découvrir la scène du drame.

- Lieutenant Arabela Seeger. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous...

Hickman ferma les yeux et se laissa menotter en silence, sentant l'air lui manquer, et lorsqu'on le releva, les deux hommes qui l'escortaient durent le retenir car la douleur fulgurante qu'il éprouvait à la main droite lui enlevait toute notion d'équilibre. Dans la foule de curieux qui encerclaient les voitures de fonction à l'entrée du palais des miroirs, l'américain croisa un instant les yeux anxieux de Kali qui tenait encore un téléphone portable à la main. Lorsqu'il lui rendit son regard, elle n'y lu qu'amertume et profonde déception.

OooO

Alice avait déposé Collin McConnel à l'angle de la 7ème avenue de Hutrecht et de Frangart avant de rentrer chez elle. Bien qu'il est fait preuve de la même réserve mystérieuse que son frère pendant toute la durée du trajet, elle l'avait tout de même trouvé plus enclin à la conversation. Devinant qu'il se braquerait à la moindre allusion sur sa vie privée, Alice était donc partie sur d'autres sujets pour combler le silence et il s'était avéré qu'ils aimaient tous les deux le même genre de musique et fréquentaient le même vendeur de churros sur la place St Prévent ce qui était un curieux hasard. A vrai dire, la jeune femme avait du se retrouver seule dans la voiture pour se rendre compte à quel point la compagnie du cadet des McConnel lui avait été agréable, et, en cherchant ses clefs d'appartement au fond de son sac à main, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait être la seule femme de son age à consacrer sa vie à son travail et à ne fréquenter que des gens bien plus âgés qu'elle, principalement des hommes, sans jamais prendre le temps de faire ce que d'autre auraient fait : s'amuser. Et en particulier la veille de son anniversaire.

- Ah, bonsoir Mlle Lidelsen ! L'interpella son voisin de palier alors qu'elle venait à peine de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Alice retint un soupir alors que la situation illustrait parfaitement la vie trépidante qu'elle menait mais, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, c'est un sourire de circonstance qui s'afficha sur son visage fatigué.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Jarry. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Alice se demanda pourquoi elle acceptait encore de lui rendre des services alors qu'il avait été le premier à rester terré chez lui pendant qu'elle se faisait enlever. Rien qu'à cette idée, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

- Puisque vous le demandez, répondit le voisin d'un ton faussement gêné tandis que des jappements excités se faisaient entendre derrière lui. Je doit partir ce soir pour un voyage d'affaire et...comme Xena vous aime bien...j'ai pensé que peut-être...

- Pas de soucis, accepta Alice, trop heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie pour ce soir. Passez là moi.

Après de nombreux remerciements, le bruit de chaînes que l'on enlève précéda l'ouverture de la porte et un grand chien noir et feu se rua sur la jeune femme en remuant la queue. Reprenant son équilibre tout en flattant la tête impressionnante du molosse, Alice souhaita un bon voyage à son voisin avant de s'enfermer chez elle avec la chienne.

L'appartement était lugubre, et même les lumières allumées ne parvenaient pas à chasser cette sensation angoissante qui imprégnait l'atmosphère. Depuis la nuit de son enlèvement, Alice avait peur chez elle. La porte de sa salle de bain restait résolument fermée lorsqu'elle n'y était pas et quand il fallait prendre une douche, elle la laissait grande ouverte pour oublier cette nuit où elle s'y était cloîtrée la peur au ventre. Les murs avaient été lavés et les portes remplacées mais rien de semblait effacer l'odeur métallique du sang par endroit et même les rideaux de douches sentaient encore la fumée dégagée par son arme improvisée. Un élément nouveau toutefois occupait l'espace sur une des étagères au milieu des crèmes et des savons, une petite caisse bleue frappée d'un logo pharmaceutique et de son nom de famille : _ Lidelsen _. Son traitement quotidien élaboré par sa mère et faisant tout juste son entrée sur le marché après des essais cliniques satisfaisants. Alice n'avait pas souhaité prendre sa relève à la tête de l'entreprise car voir et utiliser les petites seringues une fois par jour était déjà bien suffisant pour elle. A la place, elle avait désigné un médecin compétent et droit que la mère d'Anne Marie lui avait conseillé et cette arrangement la soulageait.

Xena n'avait pas attendu l'autorisation de sa petsitter pour se rouler en boule sur le canapé ce qui fit sourire Alice. Bien que la fatigue accabla les épaules de la jeune femme, elle savait par habitude qu'elle ne fermerai pas l'œil avant longtemps et que s'il lui arrivait de tomber de fatigue, elle ne dormirait que d'une oreille. C'était comme ça depuis qu'on était rentré chez elle par effraction, elle commençait à s'y faire. Que pouvait bien cacher les rideaux de sa chambre ? Quelqu'un attendait peut être qu'elle s'endorme, caché dans son placard ? Il était ridicule de faire une obsession là dessus mais l'analyste ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'est pourquoi, retardant le moment où il faudrait de nouveau éteindre les lumières, elle alluma la télévision.

Les nouvelles n'était pas bonnes sur la chaîne principale d'informations et le programme sur lequel elle tomba parla tout de suite de La Haye où il s'était produit un accident de voiture dans la matinée qui avait provoqué un véritable bouchon de la circulation mais sans blessé grave à en croire le journaliste. Puis, le présentateur dériva sur la découverte macabre qu'une secrétaire de laboratoire avait faite dans le labo de son employeur.

_« Je n'avais jamais vu cet homme auparavant, _témoignait-elle sous le coup de l'émotion_. Il était étendu sur la moquette...et tout ce sang...oh mon dieu ! »_

Alice s'y intéressa quelques instant jusqu'à ce que son attention soit détournée par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

« _Qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure aussi tardive ?_ » pensa t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à l'horloge numérique qui affichait 00h35.

- Allô ?

- Hum bonsoir », fit une voix bourrue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « J'appelle parce qu'il y a un type dans mon bar qui est trop saoul pour conduire et qu'il a votre numéro sur lui. Je dois fermer dans 10 minutes alors soit vous venez le chercher soit je le met à la porte. »

- Qu...quoi ? Vous avez du vous tromper de numéro Monsieur...

- Comme vous voulez mais à partir de 00h45 je suis plus responsable moi ! B'soir Madame.

- A..atendez ! Le stoppa Alice qui était prise d'un doute alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raccrocher. Comment s'appelle l'homme dont vous parlez ?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? S'impatienta le barman qui devait encore virer les derniers clients. J'fouille pas les poches des pauv'types qui viennent chez moi, et encore moins celles des handicapés ! Vous me prenez pour qui ?

- Des handicapés... ? Tiqua la jeune femme.

- Ouaip, il peut même plus lever son bras. Encore une bonne raison pour pas le laisser condui...

- J'arrive, le coupa immédiatement Alice. Il est où votre bar ?

OooO

Lorsque Alice poussa la porte grinçante du bistro _les frères Gardeno__, _il ne restait plus que Hickman attablé au bar sous l'œil critique du serveur. L'atmosphère était encore lourde et la fumée de cigare qui avait imprégnée les meubles en bois et les vieilles tapisseries démodées saturait l'air déjà suffocant. Les lumières de la salle avaient été éteintes et même les machines à sous débranchées, seul le bar restait encore éclairé de petites ampoules jaunes, juste assez puissantes pour permettre à son propriétaire de vérifier la brillance de la vaisselle qu'il essuyait avec un torchon sale d'un air blasé. La jeune femme n'eus pas à attendre d'arriver jusqu'au lieutenant pour être frappée par l'abattement total et la profonde tristesse qu'il dégageait et cela la bouleversa. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il venait d'arriver quelque chose de grave à l'américain et une petite voix médisante au fond de son esprit l'incita à penser qu'elle aurait peut être pu lui empêcher ça en le retenant à leur retour d'Allemagne au lieu de se taire. Mais lui empêcher quoi ? Voila la véritable question. Car Alice n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu détruire à ce point Hickman pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi prostré sur lui même dans un bar perdu de la ville. Jamais elle n'aurait pu s'imaginer qu'un homme aussi droit et sérieux pouvait être réduit à se saouler pour noyer son amertume et sa frustration, pas lui. Et pourtant, en croisant son regard à la lumière blafarde du bar, il fallut bien qu'elle se rende à l'horrible évidence : quelque soit le passé difficile d'où il était issu, Carl Hickman venait de replonger.

- Tien, Alice Lidelsen ! La salua t-il d'un air qui se voulait enjoué. Tu arrives trop tard, le spectacle est fini j'en suis le premier désolé !

Carl attrapa le verre qui traînait encore sur le comptoir est bu cul sec ce qu'il contenait encore.

- C'est le sixième qu'il s'enfile comme ça, commenta le barman d'un air réprobateur à l'attention d'Alice.

- Quoi ? Il en a déjà bu six ?! S'étrangla t-elle.

- Je tiens bien l'alcool, les coupa Hickman qui persistait à vouloir faire partie de la conversation. Tu pourra le dire à Tommy !

- Tu lui dira toi même, rétorqua la jeune femme. Allez viens, je te ramène à la maison.

- Quelle maison ? Ricana l'américain avec une pointe de mépris contre lui même que seule Alice pu percevoir.

- La mienne, pour commencer.

Hickman n'avait pas l'esprit assez clair pour protester et lorsqu'il se leva de son siège en grognant pour marcher vers la sortie, il tangua dangereusement, pris d'un vertige, si bien qu'Alice dû se précipiter pour le retenir avant qu'il ne tombe et Carl passa son bras gauche autour de ses épaules pour s'appuyer sur elle.

- Oups, s'excusa t-il alors que son souffle sur la joue de l'analyste avait l'odeur sucré du wisky.

Alice se dit qu'il était vraiment perturbant de voir Hickman dans cet état mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la sortie, le barman les interpella.

- Euh...Vous êtes sa fille ?

- Non, grinça Alice en soutenant l'américain qui laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

- Vous êtes un peu jeune pour conduire non ?

Alice leva les yeux aux ciel. L'homme faisait preuve d'un peu trop d'insistance à son goût et il était probable que l'anxiété qu'elle percevait chez lui soit due au fait qu'il est remarqué que son client était dans la police et qu'il ne voulait pas d'ennui. C'était même sans doute pour cette raison qu'il avait pris la peine d'appeler quelqu'un au lieu de le jeter dehors comme les autres. Qui sait, peut-être avait-il découvert sa profession en jetant un coup d'œil au répertoire de son téléphone portable pour appeler le numéro en tête de liste ?

- J'ai 25 ans depuis exactement une heure et douze minute, monsieur Gardeno. Alors si, il me semble que j'ai le droit de conduire. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser...

- C'est qu'il faut payer la consommation m'dame ! Rétorqua t-il après un curieux instant d'hésitation qui ne paru pas très honnête à la jeune femme.

Alors qu'il écoutait sans intervenir depuis un moment, Hickman se redressa soudain pour braquer ses yeux bleus glacés sur le barman qui en oublia de reposer le verre sec qu'il essuyait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

- J'ai déjà réglé, déclara t-il d'un ton froid.

- Ah euh...oui effectivement où avais-je la tête ?, bredouilla l'homme qui s'excusa précipitamment auprès d'Alice. Bonsoir dans ce cas !

L'élan de lucidité de l'américain fit sourire intérieurement Alice mais son rictus s'effaça lorsqu'il fallu l'aider à s'asseoir coté passager de sa petite twingo une fois sortis du bar.

- Attention à ta tête !

- Merci je sais encore m'asseoir, ronchonna Carl qui détestait l'idée d'être vu dans cet état par la jeune femme. Décidément, il était tombé bien bas !

- Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'a pris de te mettre dans cet état ?! Ne pus s'empêcher de s'exclamer Alice lorsque sa portière fut claquée et le moteur mis en route.

La nuit avait fait fuir les derniers passants des trottoirs et seul les rayons discrets d'une lune voilée caressaient encore les pavés des rues. Les restaurants avaient eux aussi finis par fermer leurs devantures pour compter leurs recettes et les feux sur la route clignotaient orange, comme si quelqu'un avait décidé que les rares voitures qui circulaient encore à cette heure pouvaient se passer d'eux.

- Il a raison, finit par répondre Hickman alors qu'Alice pensait qu'il gardait intentionnellement le silence.

- Qui ça ?

- Je ne suis qu'un ancien flic handicapé tout juste bon à ramasser les ordures avec la main qu'il me reste.

- Dit pas n'importe quoi.

Alice avait baissé le ton et gardait les mains serrées sur le volant. Elle ressentait la tristesse et l'abandon de l'américain comme s'il s'était agit des siennes et cela la plongeait dans une morosité qu'elle aurait eu du mal à expliquer. Le voir, lui, dans un tel état lui était insupportable. Mais Hickman se mura bientôt dans le silence et après plusieurs minutes ou personne ne dit un mot, Alice sentit son regard posé sur elle avec insistance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- Alors regarde la route si tu ne veux pas vomir sur le tableau de bord. Je t'en serais reconnaissante.

OooO

- Où est-il ? Si nous ne le trouvons pas à temps, l'entreprise sera un échec ! Et nul doute que le Phoenix nous le fera payer !

- Il n'est pas rentré depuis...votre misérable tentative de la dernière fois. Mais patience, il reviens toujours vers moi, c'est un fait.

- Mais quand ? L'heure tourne et pour couronner le tout, on commence à nous porter trop d'attention !

La femme pinça légèrement les lèvres sous le coup de la frustration. Elle n'avait pas besoin des menaces du Phoenix pour se rendre compte par elle même que leur plan commençait à être risqué. La mort impromptue d'un des hommes de main du Phoenix la veille et la découverte de son corps par la secrétaire n'allait pas arranger leur affaire sans compter ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre à l'instant : la cours pénale internationale s'intéressait de près aux vols de musées ! La malchance semblait les poursuivre mais il leur restait encore une carte en main, même perdue dans la nature. Et tant que cette carte là n'allait pas les dénoncer au premier poste de police, rien n'était joué.

- Alors, que fait-on pour Lui ?

La femme redressa ses iris émeraudes pour les fixer sur son interlocuteur avec l'intensité d'un reptile tandis qu'un sourire mutin se fendait sur son visage bardé de taches de rousseur.

- Je m'en occupe dès demain.

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 5: L'erreur d'Eva

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Apollo16:** Merci pour ton commentaire! Tu vas sans doute m'en vouloir un peu mais je vais encore faire durer le suspens autour de la visite inopinée de Collin à son frère le temps d'un chapitre XD Comme tu le verras, Tommy aura une préoccupation un peu plus, urgente avant ça...

**Saphira:** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus et j'espère que tu appréciera la conclusion des deux histoires! Gros bisous à toi!

**felixbichama:** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster tes impressions! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas vexée du tout au contraire car ce genre d'avis m'aide à avancer aussi et à m'améliorer pour la prochaine fois! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira d'avantage que le précédent en tout cas! Gros bisous!

* * *

**Chapitre 5: L'erreur d'Eva**

_« Et si il te tendait un piège? Si il t'avait démasqué? »_

_« Impossible je ramasse les ordures mieux que personne »_

Le sourire inquiet de Kali et son regard jade dans lequel flottait la peur de le perdre apparurent par flash dans son esprit épuisé.

_« Hé ! L'américain ! Pas la peine de te cacher je sais que tu es là !»_

Hickman fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et tourna la tête comme si il était possible de changer de rêve avec ce simple mouvement, le front moite de sueur.

_« Un ancien flic handicapé qui se retrouve à vider les poubelles d'une fête foraine à l'autre bout de l'océan Atlantique. Il y a de quoi rendre dingo du crois pas ? »_

_« Au secours ! »_

Ce qu'il restait du drap tomba sur le sol, entraîné par le mouvement involontaire de sa jambe tandis qu'il murmurait inconsciemment : « non...ne fait pas ça...où est l'enfant ? » Sa respiration s'accéléra comme s'il courrait encore dans le labyrinthe de miroirs. Mais les ombres l'encerclaient et la moiteur de l'endroit l'étouffait. Encore quelques minutes et il suffoquerait. Genovese s'était évaporé mais impossible de savoir par quel moyen. Il était arrivé trop tard. Tout était de sa faute.

« _je sais que tu es là ! »_

Hickman se redressa en sursaut dans la chambre d'Alice, haletant. Presque aussitôt après son réveil, il fut traversé par un mal de tête si intense qu'il dû se tenir la tête à deux mains en gémissant. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent avec curiosité les pansements qu'il portait au front et sur le bras droit, il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir des événements de la nuit.

« Alice... » murmura t-il en se remémorant vaguement l'avoir vu assise au bord du lit pour soigner les multiples coupures qu'il s'était faite tandis qu'il délirait.

Mais un jappement puissant lui répondit à la place de la jeune femme ce qui le fit sursauter malgré lui. Étendu de tout son long sur le lit double à coté du lieutenant, un grand chien noir et feu le fixait avec curiosité. L'américain laissa échapper un juron et bondit sur ses jambes sans quitter le molosse du regard mais aucune réaction ne se fit observer chez l'animal si bien qu'il finit par décider qu'il était inoffensif.

En promenant son regard autour de lui, Carl vit que ses affaires de la veille étaient pliées dans un coin avec ses chaussures et ses effets personnels : il n'avait gardé sur lui que son pantalon et un tee-shirt dont Alice avait retroussés les manches longues au dessus des coudes pour pouvoir appliquer les bandages. Sur la table de nuit traînait un verre d'eau à coté duquel un sachet de Namalfène avait été disposé à son attention avec une simple phrase sur un post-it : _« Pour la gueule de bois...»_ ce qui eu le mérite de lui arracher ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

Avec un pincement au cœur, le lieutenant se dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette pièce. La dernière fois qu'il avait posé les pieds ici, c'était pour dire ses quatre vérités à Louis alors qu'Alice venait juste de se faire enlever et que l'état de son appartement les avait fait à tous envisager le pire. _« Là aussi je suis arrivé trop tard »_, pensa t-il avec amertume en enfilant ses chaussures. Une couverture et un oreiller sur le canapé indiquaient que la jeune femme avait dormi dans le salon mais ce ne fut pas la raison du haussement de sourcil de l'américain qui avait encore les cheveux en bataille et le visage hagard de sa nuit mouvementée. En effet, un petit déjeuné l'attendait sur la table accompagné d'une courte lettre qui lui donna l'impression de se retrouver dans une de ces courses d'orientation où il fallait résoudre les énigmes au fil du jeu pour passer à l'étape suivante. Prenant soin de ne pas trop bouger son bras droit encore endolori, Hickman s'empara du mot de l'autre main et le plaça à distance respectable de son visage pour pouvoir le déchiffrer sans lunettes.

_« Je suis partie au bureau faire le débriefing avec les autres. _

_J'espère que ton bras va mieux, il faudra changer les bandages à l'occasion!_

_Comme Sebastian est passé me chercher je t'ai laissé les clefs de la porte et de la voiture sur la télévision, tu te souviens au moins à quoi ressemble ma voiture ?_

_A plus tard,_

_Alice._

_Ps : Il faudra sortir Xena, la laisse est à coté des clefs ! »_

- C'est une blague ?

Assise à ses pieds et le dévorant des yeux, le molosse tourna la tête sur le coté d'un air curieux.

OooO

- Bon, il est temps de faire le point sur l'avancée de l'enquête, annonça Louis en entrant dans la salle de débriefing à la suite de son équipe avec ses lunettes de vue rondes sur le nez.

- Où est Hickman ? S'enquit Anne Marie en fronçant les sourcils.

Des haussements d'épaules lui répondirent. Les absences de l'américain ne surprenaient personne. Il donnait souvent l'impression de travailler en collaboration avec eux sans être directement soumis aux ordres de Louis et sans être au même niveau que le commissaire, il bénéficiait d'un statut intermédiaire. Il pouvait arriver qu'il ne se présente pas au bureau pendant trois jours sans qu'aucun d'eux excepté leur chef n'en sache les raisons et ses collègues avaient finit par intégrer cette habitude qu'il avait de toujours se montrer détaché des choses. Mais ce matin, le commissaire ne semblait au courant de rien.

- Il a du avoir une panne de réveil ! Éluda Alice d'un air faussement détaché. C'était comment ce voyage en France ?

- Disons que ça valait le détour, lui répondit Eva avec un clin d'œil en s'installant sur la chaise à coté d'elle.

Sebastian était entrain de brancher son Scangen à un petit boîtier électronique qu'il installa au centre de la table avant de demander à Tommy, toujours debout, d'éteindre la lumière. Alice aurait bien aimé en profiter pour rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues mais l'allemand ne lui en laissa pas le temps car, sous leurs yeux toujours aussi émerveillés, se matérialisa la salle d'exposition du château de Neuschwanstein, si réaliste qu'il sembla à la jeune femme que son collègue l'avait rétrécie pour la rapporter telle quelle à La Haye.

- D'après les empreintes scannées sur la scène de crime, nous avons pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe d'au moins trois cambrioleurs. Ils ont emprunté le réseau d'aération pour s'introduire dans la salle mais une corde coupée et des affaires de rechanges trouvées dans le plafond prouvent que l'un d'entre eux a du prendre la fuite en se fondant parmi les visiteurs...

- Ils ont peut-être été surpris par quelque chose ? Proposa Anne Marie. Ou bien l'un d'eux s'est fait abandonner en route par ses camarades ?

- On penche plutôt pour la première option, » répondit Alice à l'autre bout de la table. « Le corps du gardien n'était pas encore dans un état de décomposition avancée ce qui montre qu'il a été assassiné à peine une heure avant sa découverte et 1h30 avant l'ouverture du musée ce qui est étonnamment risqué de leur part »

- Une telle prise de risque est étrange en effet..., confirma le commissaire.

- Quand au vol en lui même il ne concerne qu'une pièce. C'est un détonateur datant de la première guerre mondiale et détaché de l'objet d'origine qui était un missile creux retrouvé en Allemagne.

- Il était encore fonctionnel ?! S'étonna Tommy.

- C'est difficile à affirmer d'après de simples photos mais je pense que oui. Il était fait en aluminium ce qui lui a donné une meilleure capacité de conservation mais surtout, il ne contient que des rouages mécaniques et n'a pas besoin d'être alimenté par l'électricité donc théoriquement...

- Et ils n'ont volé que ça ? Demanda Anne Marie avec curiosité.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Quand est-il à Paris ? Rebondit Louis.

- Les vols ont eu lieu en pleine nuit dans une des deux colonnes de l'arc de triomphe dans laquelle étaient exposés des objets ayant servi au cours de la deuxième guerre mondiale, exposa Eva. Mais cette fois, une tapisserie de grande valeur faisait partie des objets volés...

- Eva a contacté ses collègues de Rome sur le trajet du retour et là bas, c'est un vase précieux qui a été dérobé avec le reste, ajouta Tommy. Toujours dans un musée en rapport avec l'armée...

- Je n'arrive vraiment pas à saisir pourquoi des gens prendraient tant de précaution en agissant dans des pays différents et à des intervalles espacés dans le temps simplement pour voler ce genre de chose, soupira Alice qui exprimait la question générale à voix haute.

Les coudes sur la table, Louis croisa les doigts devant lui en laissant son regard dériver sur l'hologramme.

- Concentrons nous sur les meurtres pour l'instant, déclara t-il. Le gardien de musée en Bavière a été agressé par derrière à l'aide d'un objet contondant. Quand est-il des autres ?

- C'est là que c'est étrange, répondit Anne Marie en étalant trois rapports de police sur la table. Les modes opératoires sont tous semblables sauf en France où le vol n'a pas été précédé d'un meurtre.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tiqua Sebastian qui venait d'éteindre son appareil et rallumait la lumière.

- Les rapports d'autopsie venant d'Espagne et d'Italie clament que les victimes ont été poignardées à plusieurs reprises dans la cage thoracique. Mais le conservateur de musée à Paris a tout simplement disparu.

- Par _disparu_, tu entends qu'il n'étais pas chez lui non plus ? Demanda le commissaire que le détail intriguait.

- Ouaip, » répondit Tommy en se détachant du mur pour venir s'appuyer des deux mains sur la table. « On lui a rendu une petite visite mais tout indique qu'il a voulu faire ses bagages en vitesse. »

- Il y avait encore deux valises grandes ouvertes sur son lit », précisa Eva. « S'il comptait quitter le pays il n'en a pas eu le temps... »

- Est-il possible qu'il revienne ? demanda Alice.

- Je ne pense pas. Il y avait un détail qui ne trompait pas lorsque nous sommes arrivés. » répondit Anne Marie. « Il possédait un énorme aquarium marin au milieu de son salon mais l'eau avait été contaminée et tous les poissons étaient morts. Sûrement à cause d'une dose élevée d'eau de javel. J'ai déjà vu ça sur une scène de crime à Marseille. C'est généralement l'œuvre d'un passionné qui préfère tout détruire plutôt que de laisser son trésor à quelqu'un d'autre... »

- Il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve, il est notre principal suspect pour l'instant, conclue le commissaire en se levant pour mettre fin à la réunion. Tommy et Eva vous vous en chargerez. Anne-Marie, je veux que tu contactes tes collègues français pour voir si ils ont quelque chose à son sujet dans leurs dossiers.

- Bien commissaire, répondit la jeune criminologue en rassemblant la paperasse qu'elle avait étalée sur la table.

- Sebastian, il faudrait trouver un lien entre nos vols et nos victimes, n'importe quoi qui permette d'affirmer avec certitude que ces affaires sont liées.

L'expert en informatique acquiesça d'un air sérieux devant l'énorme travail qui l'attendait.

- Quand à Alice, je viens d'avoir Berlin au téléphone et les pièces à conviction qu'ils vous avaient confisquées devraient arriver dans la matinée. Peut-ètre que tu trouvera un nouvel élément là dedans ?

- Oui commissaire !

- Bon, au boulot !

L'équipe se dispersa en quelques secondes, chacun avec un objectif précis et bientôt le commissaire se retrouva seul à son bureau devant son téléphone. Vérifiant d'un coup d'oeil que Sebastian et Alice ne pouvaient pas l'entendre, il passa un coup de fil des plus inhabituels.

- Lieutenant Seeger j'écoute.

- Bonjour c'est Louis, comment avance votre enquête ?

- Ah, bonjour commissaire, répondit la voix féminine qui n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom malgré son insistance.

Louis entendit la jeune femme traverser son bureau pour en fermer la porte. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas le droit de parler d'une enquête en cours avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur, et encore moins au téléphone. Mais le commissaire n'avait pas eu besoin de la rencontrer en face pour deviner dès leurs premiers échanges qu'elle était une femme intelligente et déterminée à aller au bout des choses, même si il lui fallait braver les interdictions de ses supérieurs pour découvrir la vérité. La justice européenne aurait du être à l'image de celle que se représentait le lieutenant Arabela Seeger, à savoir, intègre et légitime.

- Comme vous me l'aviez conseillé, j'ai fait des recherches sur cet homme, Phillip Genovese. S'il possède un casier judiciaire, ses crimes ne concernent que les Etats-Unis.

- Quel genre de crimes ?

- Il a été poursuivi plusieurs fois pour kidnapping et pédophilie et aussi dans une grosse affaire concernant un trafic d'enfants. Mais sa caravane a été fouillée et rien n'indique qu'il est eu l'intention de recommencer à Amsterdam, du moins, il n'y a aucune preuve.

- Pourtant hier soir, il a tué un enfant en voulant mettre son crime sur le dos d'un de mes hommes.

- Oui et la balle extraite du corps du petit garçon n'appartenait pas à l'arme de votre collègue mais aucune autre arme n'a été trouvée sur les lieux.

- Serait-il possible de prouver qu'il s'agit d'une des balles de Genovese autrement qu'en trouvant l'arme du crime ? Demanda le commissaire.

- Ça me paraît compliqué votre histoire. Comment vous y prendriez vous ?

- J'ai ma petite idée mais imaginons que j'y arrive, cela constituerait-il une preuve suffisante pour le faire tomber pour l'assassinat de cet enfant ?

- J'imagine oui. C'est même sûr. Et avec le statut de meurtrier, il ne devrait pas passer les frontières.

- Bien, je vous recontacte dès que possible.

- Commissaire !

- Oui ?

- Si ce Genovese a essayé de piéger votre homme seulement hier soir alors que cela faisait des mois qu'il vivait près de lui sans le savoir, quelqu'un de l'extérieur a dû l'avertir qu'il était surveillé non?

- J'y ai pensé aussi. Dans ce cas, il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'affaire qui aurait lui aussi une dent contre Hickman...

- Si vous voulez mon avis, il n'y a qu'un flic qui fait trop bien son boulot pour se faire des ennemis pareil...

Louis soupira, il partageait son opinion. Mais chaque chose en son temps après tout. Pour l'instant, il fallait régler une bonne fois pour toute l'affaire Genovese, il devait bien ça à Carl.

OooO

- C'est vraiment triste de se dire qu'il y a des gens qui habitent dans des conditions pareilles...déplora la Sergente Vittoria alors que Tommy et elle traversaient le couloir du sixième étage d'un vieil HLM de la région Parisienne.

- Tout le monde n'a pas eu la chance de vivre dans une grande villa blanche au bord de la mer, railla Tommy qui la suivait, couvrant le décor insalubre d'un regard indifférent.

Des braillements de nourrisson leur parvinrent à travers une porte, tout de suite suivis d'éclats de voix agacés et des enfants encore en pyjama cessèrent de dessiner sur un mur pour s'enfuir en les voyant.

- Au risque de détruire la charmante idée que tu sembles t'être faite de mon enfance, je n'ai pas toujours vécu dans le luxe figure toi, rétorqua Eva qui n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le destin funeste de sa famille mafieuse.

- Arrète tu vas me faire pleurer, rétorqua son coéquipier avec un demi sourire.

L'appartement qu'ils recherchaient se trouvait à l'angle du couloir, à l'écart des autres. Les néons du corridor avaient étés brisés si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent à marcher dans la semie obscurité pour l'atteindre.

- On y est, le numéro 34, déclara Eva en vérifiant l'adresse qu'elle avait enregistrée sur son portable. C'est celui d'un dénommé Bradley Willis, la dernière personne que notre mystérieux conservateur de musée français a appelé avant sa disparition inexpliquée.

Tommy prit une inspiration avec la tête de l'homme qui s'apprête à faire bêtement son devoir et frappa du point contre la porte.

- Monsieur Willis ?

Aucune réponse. Eva se tourna d'un air inquiet vers Tommy qui haussa les épaules avant de frapper de nouveau, avec plus d'insistance cette fois.

- Monsieur Willis, ouvrez c'est la police !

Comme aucune réponse ne leur parvint, l'irlandais dégaina son arme et Eva fit de même. Derrière eux, cachés à l'angle du mur, des enfants observaient la scène avec curiosité. Il suffit d'un seul coup de pied bien placé à Tommy pour forcer la porte et laisser son équipière s'engouffrer dans l'appartement en premier. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous les deux à se séparer pour fouiller les pièces avec minutie, un cliquetis caractéristique attira immédiatement l'attention de l'agent McConnel.

- Eva, surtout ne bouge plus !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Sursauta l'italienne avant de se figer sur place le cœur battant.

- Tu viens de foutre le pied sur une mine. Si tu déplaces ton poids ne serait ce que d'un millimètre, tout le bâtiment explose et nous avec...

* * *

_Qu'est-il advenu du seul suspect potentiel? Quel lien existe t-il entre tous ces vols? Comment Eva et Tommy vont-ils se sortir de ce piège? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre! ;)_

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le moment de vérité

**Note de l'auteur: **La nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé de Dorn entrain de vendre des Mister Freeze...Vous croyez que je dois m'inquiéter? XD

En tout cas, merci encore pour vos supers commentaires! Je suis en pleine période de révisions et je dois avouer qu'ils me donnent le courage qu'il me manque en cette fin de semaine! Heureusement que les aventures d'Alice Lidelsen me détournent un peu de tout ça! Bonne lecture!

K.

**Chapitre 6 : Le moment de vérité...**

Tommy et Eva étaient partis pour la France depuis quatre heures lorsqu'Alice débarqua dans la salle informatique de Sebastian pour s'affaler sur un siège, épuisée tant physiquement que moralement.

- Du nouveau de ton coté ? Lui demanda l'allemand en pivotant sur sa propre chaise de bureau pour lui faire face.

- Oui et non, je ne suis pas sûre que cela va faire beaucoup avancer l'enquête...

- Dit toujours, l'encouragea-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement contre le dossier.

- Et bien, pour commencer je n'ai rien pus tirer de la corde à part qu'elle a du être sectionnée avec un couteau dentelé. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les cambrioleurs portaient des gants. Sur les vêtements par contre, il y avait du sang en petite quantité qui pourrait, je l'espère, appartenir à notre visiteur déguisé.Je l'ai fait analyser mais j'attends encore les résultats de notre super-programme.

Sebastian sourit. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de leur affaire de trafic en Norvège où ils avaient été confrontés à des cadavres impossibles à identifier, il avait proposé à Alice de lui installer un logiciel capable de comparer des échantillons de sang avec ceux de n'importe quelle base de données médicale d'Europe ce qui leur avait beaucoup simplifié la vie depuis. Il l'avait conçu sur la même base que celui qu'il possédait déjà pour comparer les empreintes faciales à ceci près qu'il lui avait fallu des indications biochimiques précises que la jeune analyste avait été ravie de lui fournir. Le fruit de leur collaboration avait abouti à un nouveau programme à la pointe de la technologie et unique en son genre : le programme Bergensen, qui n'était autre que la contraction de leurs noms de famille. Tommy avait eu beau se moquer du nom, ses deux équipiers étaient fiers comme des paons.

- Et pour le grain de...enfin, le truc qui avait l'air si important et que tu as trouvé derrière la grille d'aération ? Questionna-t-il.

- Tu parles du pollen ? Ah, celui là c'est un livre ouvert mais les informations qu'il apporte ne sont pas exploitables pour le moment. Figure toi qu'il s'agit de pollen d'un authentique Pinus Pentaphylla du Japon ! C'est un arbre nain plus communément appelé bonsaï et dont la valeur peu grimper jusqu'à 2 900 € chez des collectionneurs ! D'après mes analyses par cristallographie aux rayons X je peux affirmer avec une marge d'erreur toute à fait correcte que le spécimen auquel appartient ce grain de pollen doit être âgé d'au moins 45 ans, c'est une vrai perle rare !

Les yeux fatigués de Sebastian s'agrandirent devant la précision de l'analyste tant il se demandait comment elle avait réussi à sortir autant d'information d'un échantillon en apparence si dérisoire. Inconsciente de l'admiration qu'elle avait provoqué chez son collègue, Alice s'intéressa à son tour à son travail.

- J'ai répertorié tous les objets qui avaient été volés dans les 4 pays et je l'ai ai rassemblés sur ce tableau, l'informa t-il en se levant pour rejoindre le tableau blanc sur lequel une mosaïque de photos avait été rassemblée.

Ce n'est qu'une fois debout que l'expert en informatique se rendit compte qu'il avait des fourmis dans les jambes ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était devant ses écrans, il ne voyait pas le temps passer. Alice le rejoignit et ils examinèrent ensemble un instant ce que leur apportait cet effort considérable de synthèse.

- Les objets volés n'ont vraiment rien à voir les uns avec les autres, commenta Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

Sebastian soupira. A voir tous ces clichés de pièces d'expositions, on ne savait plus où concentrer son regard. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'important devant leur nez qu'il leur était nécessaire de saisir pour comprendre enfin le but de ce manège. Car pour les deux scientifiques, il ne faisait aucun doute que les meurtres étaient secondaires par rapport aux cambriolages. Si ils arrivaient à trouver ce qui motivait assez les voleurs pour les pousser à commettre des crimes à chaque fois qu'ils décidaient de passer à l'acte, alors ils auraient résolu la moitié de l'énigme. Dans le silence de la pièce, le ventre d'Alice émit un gargouillement affamé.

- Et si on essayait quelque chose, suggéra t-elle soudain en déplaçant les images avec leurs aimants.

- Tu réfléchis avec ton estomac maintenant ? Ironisa Sebastian tout en se rendant compte qu'il était midi passé.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ne dit-on pas que le tube digestif est le deuxième cerveau de notre corps ? Répliqua la jeune femme sans cesser son manège.

L'allemand se fendit d'un sourire en la regardant faire. Soudain, il comprit.

- Tu cherches à faire un tri ? Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!

- C'est juste une idée comme ça mais peut-être qu'on y verra plus clair. Aide moi à rassembler tout ce qui est en rapport avec les deux guerres mondiales à droite et le reste à gauche !

Il leur fallu bien 5 minutes pour déblayer le tableau et lorsque ce fut fait et qu'ils se reculèrent pour apprécier le résultats, le problème paru prendre tout son sens d'un seul coup.

- A chaque vol, on a une pièce d'armement et plusieurs objets de collection qui appartiennent à des époques plus anciennes, remarqua Berger.

- Si on ne regarde que les pièces de collections on constate qu'elles sont trop diverses pour qu'il y est un quelconque rapport entre elles, continua Alice. Des tapisseries, des bijoux et des vases, datant tous d'époques aussi variées que l'empire de Napoléon ou le royaume Arabe...

- ...mais les pièces détachées d'armement, elles, appartiennent toutes aux mêmes périodes ! S'exclama Sebastian en se rasseyant à son bureau pour pianoter à toute vitesse sur son clavier.

- Oui. Tout ce passe comme si ils voulaient détourner l'attention de leur véritable but. Peut-être que ces pièces détachées ont beaucoup moins de valeur que les autres objets mais qu'une fois rassemblées, elles deviennent assez précieuses pour justifier les crimes commis pour les récupérer...Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Alice s'était penchée par dessus l'épaule de Sebastian pour observer son manège : a la place d'un logiciel quelconque ou d'une page noire cryptée caractéristique de ses logiciels de programmation, l'allemand semblait essayer de joindre quelqu'un par l'intermédiaire d'une messagerie privée.

- Je connais un passionné de la première et de la seconde guerre mondiale. Il était à la fac avec moi mais on s'est perdu de vue quand il a intégré les services secrets allemands. Si il y a une personne en Europe capable de voir le lien entre ces objets, c'est bien lui ! » Répondit son collègue qu'Alice sentait au comble de l'excitation. « En parallèle, je vais lancer un programme de recherche. Avec un peu de chance, parmi les autres objets que les cambrioleurs ont emportés pour détourner notre attention, l'un d'eux a gardé son traceur. Dans ce cas on pourra localiser nos hommes ! »

Alice soupira de satisfaction avant de s'étirer avec délice. Parfois, il suffisait d'un rien pour débloquer l'esprit surchauffé de Sebastian et lorsque c'était fait, il repartait toujours au quart de tour, plus efficace que jamais.

- Tu veux aller manger quelque chose en attendant que le logiciel finisse le travail? Proposa t-il.

- C'est gentil mais quelqu'un d'autre me l'a déjà proposé, s'excusa t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Figure toi que notre inconnu d'hier voudrait me remercier de l'avoir aidé...

- Tu parles de ce type qui affirmait avoir tué quelqu'un ? S'étonna Sebastian légèrement inquiet pour son amie.

- Si il était vraiment coupable, la police ne l'aurait pas relâché aussi vite,si ?

- Mmm...

- Arrête de te faire du soucis pour moi et pense plutôt à te trouver de quoi remplir ton estomac, je l'entends gronder jusqu'ici ! Rit la jeune femme avant de s'éclipser. Bonne appétit Sebastian !

- C'est ça à, tout à l'heure !

OooO

Le charmant inconnu de la veille avait en effet invité Alice à déjeuner dans un petit restaurant sur la place centrale et, ne négligeant aucun détail, il était lui même passé la chercher. L'air s'était réchauffé en cette mi-journée d'Avril mais une couverture de nuages prenait un malin plaisir à déclencher des averses de temps à autre si bien qu'il fallait savoir jongler entre les éclaircies si on voulait profiter des rues piétonnes et des places touristiques de La Haye et les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans le restaurant au moment où les premières gouttes froides s'écrasaient sur le sol.

- Je suppose que vous ne prendrez pas de purée ce midi ? Taquina Alice alors qu'ils prenaient tous les deux place autour d'une table près de la fenêtre.

- Non en effet, je n'aime toujours pas ça, rit-il. Et je pense que vous m'avez définitivement coupé l'envie d'en manger un jour !

- Vous m'en voyez navrée !

Il y avait quelque chose d'agréable à observer les gens se presser pour éviter la pluie alors que l'on était soit même bien à l'abri. Mais Alice était trop focalisée sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face pour se laisser aller à la contemplation de la rue.

- Alors vous avez enfin retrouvé la mémoire ? S'enquit-elle pour détourner l'attention silencieuse qu'il lui portait.

Il avait des yeux si clairs qu'ils en devenaient troublants mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de la couvrir du regard avec une expression amusée sur le visage. Sans avoir la même insolence que le frère de Tommy, il dégageait une assurance similaire. Du point de vue morphologique, il était plus grand qu'Alice et sans doute plus mature que pouvaient l'être d'autre hommes du même age. _« Pourtant il n'a que trois ans de plus que moi aujourd'hui_, se rappela la jeune femme en sirotant son verre. »

- Pas tout à fait, répondit-il un peu gêné. Les souvenirs me reviennent par bribes mais les médecins que j'ai consulté disent que c'est normal. D'après eux, il faudrait que je me retrouve confronté à une personne de mon entourage proche pour que tout me revienne mais...

- Oui, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je vous l'accorde.

- Cela ne vous dérange t-il pas qu'on se tutoie ? Je me suis souvenu de mon prénom ce matin, j'aurai l'impression d'être un peu moins...étranger au monde qui m'entoure.

- Aucun problème, répondit Alice en souriant.

Puis, comme si ils avaient été traversés par la même idée, chacun leva un bras au dessus de la table pour se serrer la main ce qui les fit rire tous les deux et acheva de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Alice Lidelsen,enchantée ! se reprit Alice les yeux pétillants.

- Alexandre », fit-il en faisant mine d'être le plus sérieux du monde alors que le moindre regard échangé avec elle menaçait de faire repartir son fou rire. « Et c'est moi qui suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré ! »

Le serveur leur apporta leur plat et leur souhaita un bon appétit. Lorsqu'il fut reparti, Alice enchaîna.

- Lorsque vous...tu as quitté mon labo hier matin je t'avais demandé d'éteindre la centrifugeuse et tu as tout de suite su de quelle machine je voulais parler. Peut-être que tu travaille dans le milieu scientifique...dans un laboratoire pharmacologique par exemple ?

- C'est probable, j'avoue que je n'y avais pas réfléchi, » avoua t-il. « En tout cas maintenant je sais ce qui est responsable de ma perte de mémoire. Apparemment, des témoins m'ont vu lors de cet accident qui a bloqué la moitié de la circulation de la ville pendant l'orage d'hier matin. Je me suis fait...percuté par une voiture.

Alice faillit s'étouffer et Alexandre s'empressa de lui servir de l'eau d'un air inquiet.

- Sa va ?

- Euh oui excuse moi c'est juste que...percuté par une voiture ?! Mais tu es sur que tu n'a rien de grave ?

- Tu veux dire, à par le fait que je ne sache même plus où j'habite ? Ironisa t-il.

- Oui pardon, c'est vrai que vu sous cet angle...

- Ne t'excuse pas va, je marche sur mes deux jambes et je suis encore capable de parler c'est le plus important non ? En tout cas je serais vite fixé sur mon identité ! La police a affirmé qu'elle aurait les résultats de la comparaison de mes empreintes digitales dans l'après midi. Avec un peu de chance la prochaine fois que je t'inviterai à manger, je pourrai te présenter mon nom en entier !

- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme en rougissant devant la déclaration déguisée.

Ils furent soudain interrompu par la sonnerie de téléphone d'Alice qui s'excusa maladroitement avant de décrocher.

- Allô ?

Les yeux posés sur elle en buvant son verre d'eau, Alexandre vit la jeune femme blêmir d'un seul coup.

- Oui...J'arrive tout de suite, dit-elle avant de raccrocher et de reculer sa chaise l'air troublé. Alexandre je suis vraiment désolé mais il faut que...

- Pas de problème vas-y ! J'espère que ce n'est pas grave...

- Moi aussi...

Sous le regard inquiet du jeune homme, Alice se précipita dehors sans faire attention à l'averse.

OooO

Hickman venait à peine de débarquer dans le bureau de Louis Daniel que ce dernier se levait pour enfiler sa veste dans l'intention de sortir.

- Louis, il faut que je te parle.

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas le moment, on discutera en chemin, suis moi ! Répondit le commissaire en réajustant son col pour passer devant l'américain.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit ce dernier qui, sans avoir l'empathie d'Alice, saisit l'urgence de la situation rien qu'à l'expression grave de Louis.

- Eva vient de mettre le pied sur une mine, répondit simplement le commissaire.

- Elle a quoi ? S'étrangla l'américain alors que Sebastian se levait d'un bon pour les rejoindre.

Mais l'allemand fut stoppé net par le commissaire Daniel.

- Non, Alice et toi je veux que vous restiez ici au cas où on aurait besoin de vous.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de _mais_, Sebastian, trancha Louis en gravissant quatre à quatre les marches de pierre vers la porte suivit par Hickman.

Le cœur tordu par l'angoisse, l'allemand les regarda partir, planté dans le couloir.

OooO

- Tommy, sort de cet immeuble s'il te plaît.

- Hors de question.

- Tu es vraiment borné quand tu t'y mets, hein ? S'agaça Eva qui essayait de garder un tant soit peu son calme devant la situation critique dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Aussi immobile qu'une statue, l'italienne regardait se préparer dans le couloir l'homme qui allait risquer sa vie pour la sauver. Le démineur affichait un calme olympien, vêtu d'une combinaison verdâtre intégrale et d'un kit de communication haut de gamme, aussi concentré qu'un plongeur en apnée qui s'apprête à dépasser son record. Tandis que ses collègues l'aidaient à enfiler son scaphandre en silence pour respecter sa concentration, Eva se dit qu'il lui faudrait bien plus qu'un simple équipement en plastique et en ferraille pour survivre à l'effondrement d'un immeuble entier comme celui là. Heureusement qu'on venait de leur annoncer que tout l'immeuble avait été évacué! Des crampes commençaient à lui tirailler les mollets à force de garder la même position pendant des heures mais la jeune sergente ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois de sa situation, préférant s'inquiéter pour son coéquipier. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait encore une fois à essayer de convaincre l'irlandais de sortir de ce piège, un vibreur de portable détourna un instant leur attention.

- McConnel j'écoute.

- Tommy ?! C'est Sebastian et Alice ! Hickman et le commissaire devraient vous rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre et Anne Marie vient de partir! Comment ça ce passe ?

- Disons que l'immeuble est toujours debout.

- Mon dieu mais comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ?!

- Tu connais Eva, elle veut toujours passer en premier...

- La ferme Tommy..., soupira Eva alors que le démineur venait de lui conseiller une nouvelle fois de ne pas faire de gestes brusques.

- Eva ? Sa va ? Fit la voix de Sebastian.

- Oui à part que je commence vraiment à avoir besoin d'aller tu sais où...

- Les analyses sur ton grain de machin truc ont donné quelque chose, Alice ? S'enquit l'irlandais pour détourner l'attention d'Eva.

- Euh oui. D'après la déhiscence de l'exine et l'orientation des micrograins de la couche interne du gamétophyte corrélée avec la présence de la protéine...

- Alice, tu te mets encore à parler comme Sebastian, abrège ! La coupa Tommy.

- Oui désolé, c'est que je m'inquiète pour Eva...Comment se déroule le désamorçage ?

Tommy jeta un coup d'oeil à l'italienne droite comme un I qui observait avec appréhension le manège méthodique et délicat du démineur. L'homme avait découpé un bout de sol et était à présent penché sur les fils avec concentration. Au bout d'une minute, il finit par isoler un fil de la même couleur que les autres et par sortir un petit coutelas.

- Il va falloir qu'on vous laisse là, souffla Tommy sans détacher les yeux des mains gantées du professionnel.

- Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'alarma Sebastian.

- C'est le moment de vérité.

* * *

_A suivre...XD_


	7. Chapitre 7: Dans la gueule du loup

**Note de l'auteur:**Merci pour votre patience et vos commentaires! Je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que mon histoire vous plait et j'espère que cette suite aiguisera votre curiosité! Voici un chapitre plus long que les autres pour vous remercier de tous vos gentils messages!

Bisous à tous et excellente semaine!

K.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Dans la gueule du loup...**

Tommy eu soudain l'impression étrange que le temps avait ralenti sa course. Il était hypnotisé par les gestes précis du démineur qui venait d'appliquer le tranchant de sa lame sur la gaine isolante du fil conducteur. Quand à Eva, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle venait de cesser de respirer. Il y avait quelque chose d'horriblement fascinant à prendre tout d'un coup conscience que tout ce qui avait fait de vous ce que vous étiez aujourd'hui, toutes ces expériences et ce vécu qui vous façonne une place dans l'univers et vous affirme en tant qu'individu, votre passé, votre présent mais aussi et surtout votre futur, tout ça et tant d'autres choses ne tenaient plus que dans la pression qu'allait exercer simultanément un pouce et un index sur le manche d'un couteau de poche. Pourquoi avait-Il choisi de rester là avec Elle alors qu'il s'agissait peut-être de leurs derniers instants ? L'irlandais aurait été incapable de répondre à cette question autrement que par son universelle réponse à savoir qu'à défaut de pouvoir choisir de naître, un homme peut au moins décider de la manière dont il veut mourir. Et jamais il n'aurait pu abandonner Eva à son sort.

Tandis que le démineur vérifiait une dernière fois les enchevêtrements jaunes et bleus du cœur de la mine antipersonnel sur laquelle Eva avait le pied posé, McConnel effleura la main de sa coéquipière comme pour lui rappeler qu'il serait à ses cotés quoi qu'il arrive et les doigts de l'italienne se crispèrent autour des siens.

C'est le moment que choisit le professionnel pour sectionner le fil.

Un silence tendu. Une goutte de transpiration dégoulinant le long d'une tempe. Puis plus rien.

- C'est bon Madame, » annonça le démineur en se redressant. « Vous pouvez enlever votre pied »

Pâle comme un linge, la sergente Italienne, qui n'avait pas pour habitude d'être confrontée à des dangers contre lesquels les arts martiaux ou la diplomatie féminine ne pouvaient rien, eu du mal à mettre de nouveau un pied devant l'autre mais Tommy la soutint. L'espace d'une petite minute, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chacun d'eux le cœur tambourinant dans leur poitrine, incapable de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- C'est finit, articula l'irlandais en respirant le parfum de ses cheveux roux avec soulagement.

- J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer cette fois ! Avoua t-elle la voix encore tremblante.

Mais l'entraînement et l'expérience que sous-tendait leur profession ramena bien vite leur rythme cardiaque à la normale et contribua à éclaircir leur esprit en un temps record si bien que les vieilles distances professionnelles se creusèrent à nouveau et qu'ils se séparèrent gênés mais toujours aussi soulagés d'avoir survécu.

- Honnêtement je préfère que ça ce termine comme ça. Comme j'avais plus de wisky pour boire à ton honneur, il m'aurait fallu prendre de l'eau ! plaisanta Tommy dans une manœuvre maladroite pour balayer l'odeur encore acre de la peur qui régnait dans l'air.

- Ça va vous deux ? S'enquit le commissaire Daniel que l'on venait seulement d'autoriser à pénétrer dans l'appartement suivit d'Hickman, après vérification par des spécialistes qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres pièges.

- On a eu chaud, répondit McConnel qui traduisait le regard soulagé d'Eva.

Hickman considéra un instant les deux rescapés comme pour s'assurer par lui même qu'ils étaient indemnes puis, après un léger hochement de tête pour leur souhaiter un bon retour parmi eux, reporta son attention sur l'appartement, laissant son esprit vif s'atteler à la suite de l'enquête.

- Excusez moi j'en ai seulement pour une minute, fit Eva avant de prendre congé d'un pas raide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta tout de suite le commissaire en regardant Tommy comme si ces heures d'angoisses passées avec elle avaient permis à l'irlandais de lire dans les pensées de la jeune femme.

- Envie pressante, élucida ce dernier avant de se mettre à son tour à inspecter le piège désormais inoffensif que Bradley Willis leur avait tendu.

- Est-il possible qu'il est été prévenu de notre arrivée ?

- Je ne vois pas comment.

Le vibreur du téléphone portable de Louis lui rappela soudain que le reste de l'équipe était resté sans nouvelle.

- Commissaire ? C'est Anne-Marie, nous sommes sur haut parleur. Comment vont Tommy et Eva ?

- Ils vont bien, la mine a été désactivée, » les rassura t-il en regardant d'un air distrait Hickman et l'irlandais fouiller les moindres recoins de l'appartement en quête d'indices qui leur permettraient de retrouver le terroriste. « Anne Marie tu as réussis à retrouver la trace de notre conservateur de musé français ? »

- Oui commissaire. Il est entré aux urgences à l'hôpital Antoine-Béclère pas plus tard qu'hier soir. C'est à Clamart, en région Parisienne.

- Bien, tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Sebastian. Tachez de découvrir quel rôle il a bien pu jouer dans ce cambriolage et ce qu'il sait sur les autres.

- Bien commissaire.

Il y eu un mouvement derrière le combiné qui sembla changer de propriétaire et, comme Louis s'y attendait, la voix d'Alice prit le relais.

- Commissaire !

- Alice, combien de fois je vous ai demandé à Anne Marie et toi de ne pas m'appeler comme ça...Qu'est ce que vos recherches ont donné avec Sebastian ?

- Le pollen vient d'un petit arbre de collection qu'il est assez rare de trouver en Europe. Quand aux vêtements, je suis encore entrain d'analyser un échantillon de sang qui s'y trouvait mais le plus intéressant reste les conclusions qu'a pu faire Sebastian !

L'analyste dressa un rapport complet de leurs découvertes à son supérieur qui l'écouta avec la plus grande attention après avoir mis le haut-parleur pour en faire profiter les autres.

- Tu sais à quoi peuvent bien servir ces pièces une fois rassemblée ? Demanda Hickman qui parlait pour la première fois à Alice depuis leur nuit mouvementée.

- Attendez je viens justement de recevoir la réponse du correspondant de Sebastian.

Des bruits de touches sur un clavier se firent entendre à l'autre bout du fil tandis qu'Eva rejoignait les trois hommes. Tous les quatre se rassemblèrent autour du combiné, suspendus aux lèvres de la jeune femme qui lisait les mails de Sebastian.

- Oh mon dieu, l'entendirent-ils murmurer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit le commissaire alors que les trois autres échangeaient des regards inquiets.

- L'expert en armement des services secrets allemands dit qu'il n'y a qu'une seule utilisation possible pour l'ensemble de ces pièces. Il...il dit aussi qu'il va en informer les dirigeants de son pays et qu'il conseille de décréter un état d'alerte maximale...

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi l'état d'urgence ? S'enquit Eva qui parlait aussi pour les autres.

- Une bombe. Les pièces détachées servent à assembler une bombe biologique, répondit Alice dans un souffle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Les visages des quatre agents penchés au dessus du combiné de téléphone de Louis se fermèrent soudain et celui du commissaire devint blême. Chacun semblait assimiler l'information et toutes les implications qu'elle sous-tendait. Leur enquête venait de devenir une priorité internationale et ne pouvait plus rester confinée à l'échelle de la seule CPI car il s'agissait d'une menace impliquant l'Europe entière. En effet, l'explosion d'une bombe de cette nature ne menaçait pas seulement le pays concerné mais l'ensemble des pays limitrophes et il était probable que l'intégralité des organismes de sécurités territoriaux décident de prendre les mesures d'urgences qui s'imposaient. Mais la révélation de cette menace aux autres nations risquait également de précipiter l'attaque avant même qu'ils n'aient pu mettre la main sur les terroristes. En résumé, quoi qu'ils décident de faire, ils se trouvaient dans une impasse.

- Je vais appeler Dorn, déclara le commissaire Daniel après avoir raccrocher avec Alice.

- Attend Louis tu sais ce que cela implique ? Le retint Hickman avec un regard appuyé.

- Cette décision n'est pas de mon ressort. Mais j'aime à croire que Dorn pourra nous obtenir un délais supplémentaire avant que toutes les nations ne décident de fermer leurs frontières et de partir à la chasse à la bombe...En attendant, tachez de trouver où se cache notre poseur de mine !

Sur cet ordre, le commissaire quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé et les laissa à leurs investigations. Ce fut le moment que choisit Tommy pour consulter ses propres messages alors qu'il avait senti son portable vibrer dans sa poche depuis quelques minutes. Ses deux collègues qui avaient le dos tourné ne virent pas l'air contrarié qui se peignit sur son visage soudain fermé. Et pour cause, l'écran de l'irlandais affichait trois appels manqués de son frère cadet ce qui était plutôt inhabituel vu la tension de leurs rapports. D'ailleurs, bien qu'ils aient plus ou moins enterré la hache de guerre depuis que Collin lui avait donné un coup de main lors de l'enlèvement d'Alice, Tommy devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de ses nouvelles de si tôt et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Je vous laisse 5 secondes j'ai un coup de fil à passer, s'excusa t-il avant de quitter l'appartement à son tour sans attendre de réponse.

- On dirait bien qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux sur le coup, remarqua Carl d'un air enjoué en balayant du regard les étagères d'une bibliothèque.

- On s'est encore fait avoir ! plaisanta l'italienne.

- Sinon, sa va toi ? Demanda t-il d'un air détaché qui lui était caractéristique.

Sa question contribua à troubler d'avantage la sergente qui était encore sous le coup de l'émotion des événements précédents. Cette mésaventure, qui ne lui était pourtant pas étrangère après ses années de services dans la brigade anti-mafia italienne, avait fait remonter en elle une étourdissante sensation d'impuissance qu'elle s'était tant de fois promise de repousser. Le même sentiment l'avait envahi à la mort de ses parents lorsqu'elle avait vu leur voiture brûler sans rien pouvoir faire que de fixer les flammes avec l'intensité maladive d'une enfant qui espère presque les étouffer d'un seul regard. Toute sa vie n'avait été construite qu'autour de cet objectif premier qui visait à renforcer son corps et son esprit pour parer à n'importe qu'elle situation, afin de ne jamais plus se retrouver à cours de solution devant le danger et d'éviter des morts inutiles. Avoir le pied sur une mine lui avait rappelé que tout l'entraînement du monde ne pouvait pas résoudre toutes les situations et sa peur de petite fille était remontée à la surface à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop.

- Sa va c'est juste que...je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être confrontée à ce genre de menace, répondit-elle en prenant soin d'éviter de le regarder.

- Aucun de nous ne l'est. C'est plutôt une bonne chose...

- Tiens regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. Un certificat d'aptitude à l'exercice du tir en club.

L'américain arrêta ce qu'il était entrain de faire pour la rejoindre.

- De quand date t-il ?

- Du début de la semaine si on en croit la signature.

- Il faut trouver l'adresse de son club, déduisit Carl en s'asseyant au bureau qui traînait dans un coin de la chambre dans l'intention de fouiller les tiroirs. A cette heure ci, il est possible qu'il s'y trouve encore.

- Je l'ai ! S'exclama Eva qui venait de tomber sur une photographie de groupe présentant les membres du club de tir sur une pelouse avec des cibles en arrière plan.

- Bien joué ! Allons y avant qu'il ne décide de rentrer plus tôt et ne prenne la fuite en voyant que son appartement a été perquisitionné !

- On ne devrait pas attendre le retour du commissaire ? S'enquit Eva.

Bien que la sergente ait saisi l'urgence de l'enquête elle avait toujours été conditionnée à suivre les ordres à la lettre et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait permis de monter en grade dans son ancien job. C'est sur ce point qu'elle se différenciait de Carl Hickman qui avait toujours eu pour habitude de fonctionner à l'instinct sans être contraint d'exécuter bêtement les directives et qui s'amusait en ce moment, de la voir tant hésiter à propos de la marche à suivre.

- C'est ce que Louis voudrait qu'on fasse, élucida t-il pour la sortir de l'embarra. Tommy se chargera de l'informer de notre destination.

OooO

Le vent soufflait fort à l'extérieur de l'immeuble et l'air lourd sentait la terre. Un orage se préparait. C'est du moins ce que lui indiquaient les racines irlandaises de Tommy même si il ne prêtait pas grande attention à la météo aujourd'hui, profitant simplement de l'air libre pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Pourquoi les affaires de famille se révélaient toujours aussi compliquées ? Il y avait bien eu une époque où composer un numéro de téléphone n'était pas aussi chargé d'implications qu'en cet instant mais il avait bien peur de ne pas s'en souvenir. C'est comme si la mémoire des moments heureux de son enfance s'effaçait petit à petit pour être remplacée par la dure réalité, comme si les visages de son passés s'organisaient de nouveau au dessus de leurs statuts actualisés : un père qui voulait sa peau, une mère qui vivait dans l'inquiétude permanente, des sœurs et un petit frère prisonniers de leur clan, et Collin. L'expression fermé et insolente du benjamin s'inscrivait au dessus des termes : bandit, homme de main, dealer. Son père avait été incapable de l'éduquer d'une main de fer comme il l'avait fait avec l'aîné. Et à présent, Tommy avait l'impression désagréable que c'était à lui que revenait la tache de l'empêcher de faire des conneries qu'il regretterai plus tard, à défaut de pouvoir le remettre dans le droit chemin.

- T'as essayé de m'appeler ?

- Ouais. Faut que je te parle.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Pas au téléphone frangin, c'est trop risqué.

Tommy ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Qu'est-ce que son frère pouvait craindre pour prendre autant de précaution ? Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer prudent, en fait c'était plutôt à lui de l'être à sa place.

- Quand ?

- Quand tu sera rentré de France pour commencer.

- Tu me surveilles maintenant ? Se méfia Tommy.

Hickman et Eva venaient de sortir de l'immeuble et la jeune femme lui signifia qu'ils partaient à la poursuite du poseur de mine mais qu'il fallait qu'il reste là, probablement pour en informer le commissaire. L'irlandais lui fit signe qu'il avait compris.

- C'est Alice Lidelsen qui me l'a dit.

- Quoi, tu as parlé à Alice ? S'étrangla Tommy. Quand ça ?

- Hier. Elle est vachement sympas.

- Ouais et bien ça s'arrête là. Elle est trop bien pour toi Collin. Va voir ailleurs.

- Je rêve où tu t'imagines encore avoir ton mot à dire dans ma vie? Se braqua son frère.

- Tu sais quoi, j'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu peux fabriquer de tes journées Collin, mais c'est un conseil que je te donne là et tu ferai bien de le prendre au sérieux pigé ?

- Il y a longtemps que j'ai appris à me débrouiller sans tes conseils frérot. De toute manière c'est pas de ça dont il s'agit. Ça me plaît pas plus qu'à toi mais faut qu'on se voit et vite. J'ai donné mon numéro à Lidelsen, elle me rappellera dès que tu reviendra au cas où tu oublierai.

- Collin... !

Mais son frère avait déjà raccroché ce qui plongea Tommy dans un grand trouble. De quoi Collin voulait-il tant l'entretenir ? McConnel n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Alice et lui se fréquentent car il se rendit compte avec un poids au cœur qu'il avait perdu confiance en son propre frère et qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il entraîne la jeune femme dans ses problèmes de quelques manière qu'il soit.

Le dilemme dans lequel il se trouvait fut brisé par l'arrivée de Louis qui venait de raccrocher après un long débat avec le juge de la cours pénale internationale. Manifestement, il venait d'obtenir gain de cause mais avec des concessions qui ne leur laissaient pas vraiment le temps d'agir.

- Eva est partie chercher Willis avec Hickman, l'informa Tommy.

- Bien, on a jusqu'à ce soir pour enquêter de notre coté. Ensuite Dorn devra mettre au courant les autres états de l'Union Européenne, l'affaire est trop grave pour qu'on ne les informent pas. La bombe peut cibler n'importe lequel d'entre eux...

- Seulement une journée ?! Tiqua l'irlandais. Mais on a aucune piste pour l'instant !

- C'est pour ça que je veux que tu aille inspecter ce piège qu'il nous avait tendu dans son propre appartement, répondit Louis. Il n'est pas impossible que la bombe qu'ils préparent soit montée de la même façon et ton expertise pourrait nous être d'une aide cruciale.

- Bien commissaire.

Louis suivit du regard l'irlandais qui venait de tourner les talons vers le HLM. Il se demandait ce qu'un homme dans sa situation devrait faire à présent. Avec ce qu'il savait depuis une heure, il avait toutes les raisons du monde de prier Rebecca de quitter Paris pour se mettre à l'abri mais impossible de lui indiquer une retraite sûre. Et quand bien même ils sauraient quels pays européen était visé, l'écouterait-elle seulement ? Depuis la mort d'Etienne, plus rien ne semblait plus avoir d'importance et même tout l'amour que pouvait encore lui vouer son époux ne constituait pas une attache suffisante pour la retenir durablement. Non, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, comme d'habitude, c'est s'assurer que l'enquête ne leur soit pas retirée avant que les membres de son équipe n'arrêtent les responsables de cet attentat programmé. Car,même si Louis Daniel avait une confiance absolue en chacun d'eux, il n'en était pas de même vis à vis des autorités des autres pays...

OooO

Alice s'était mise au travail immédiatement après avoir raccroché avec le commissaire. Il faut dire que la jeune femme était dans son élément : la recherche. La tache qui s'offrait à elle était rude, phénoménale même, et le commissaire ne lui en avait pas donné l'ordre explicitement mais comme elle se retrouvait toute seule dans son laboratoire pendant que les autres membres de l'équipe étaient répartis en binômes sur le terrain, il fallait bien qu'elle mette à profit elle aussi les capacités pour lesquelles on l'avait engagé.

Le problème était simple : une bombe biologique menaçait d'éclater dans les prochaines 48 heures et ils n'avaient que jusqu'à ce soir pour en découvrir les propriétaires. Passé ce délais, la moindre piste serait balayée par les bulldozers internationaux à grands coups de plans vigipirates et de barrages frontaliers, mettant la vie de millions de personnes en danger inutilement.

Et qui dit bombe biologique dit virus. C'était sur cette aspect précis de la question que la jeune Lidelsen comptait se pencher avec toute la science et les connaissances dont elle était capable. Profitant du fait qu'elle soit seule à la Haye pour pousser le volume de la musique électronique au maximum, l'analyste se mit à la tache.

Elle ressorti en premier lieu tous les livres et toutes les encyclopédies sur le sujet se trouvant dans sa bibliothèque avant d'y ajouter ses propres notes, ses cours et ses rapports de stage et de conférences. Bien plus garnie et précise que la banque de donnée sommaire que l'on pouvait trouver sur internet, la mine d'informations qu'elle avait étalée sur les paillasses de son laboratoire était trop dense à étudier dans le temps imparti. Loin de perdre le moral, Alice entreprit donc de faire une sélection en se basant sur les critères qui lui semblaient les plus pertinents tels que la voie de contamination, le mode de propagation, la résistance aux différents agents extérieurs ou encore la virulence. Lorsque ce premier balayage d'informations fut minutieusement effectué, elle élimina de la pile d'agents pathogènes restants tous ceux qui possédaient leur propre vaccin dans l'Europe entière. Enfin, après de longues heures à étudier chaque cas, la jeune femme entreprit d'appeler un à un les spécialistes de chaque virus ce qui l'obligea à parler en Espagnol, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis un voyage scolaire datant d'avant son baccalauréat.

L'appel d'Anne Marie et de Sebastian tomba pile au bon moment.

- Allô Alice ? C'est Anne Marie. On vient de sortir de la chambre où est hospitalisé le conservateur de musée qui avait disparu à Paris. Il ne connaît pas beaucoup de détails sur les personnes qui l'on payé pour ne pas donner l'alarme durant le cambriolage mais à la place de l'argent il a reçu une dose de vaccin.

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire qu'ils l'auraient remercié en lui offrant l'immunité contre le virus que la bombe biologique va répandre ?

- En tout cas c'est ce qu'il a cru mais de toute évidence il s'est fait avoir. A peine trois heures après l'injection qu'ils lui on fait son état s'est dégradé à vu d'œil.

Alice se précipita vers son calepin après avoir calé le combiné sur son épaule.

- C'est sûrement le virus dont il est question ! Décrit moi les symptômes ça va m'aider !

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus à la jeune femme que cinq pistes sérieuses à examiner, elle pu lancer un logiciel de recherche créé par Sebastian qui mettait en corrélation les faits d'actualités de l'Europe entière dans tous les domaines à l'aide de mots clés. La soudaine inactivité qui lui tomba dessus une fois le programme lancé eu raison de son manque de sommeil grandissant si bien que, lorsque Dorn débarqua dans les bureaux de la CPI, il trouva l'analyste endormie sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Lidelsen.

Alice sursauta comme si le juge venait de sonner du vuvuzela dans ses oreilles et s'empressa d'aller éteindre la musique assourdissante avec la marque des touches sur la joue.

- Bonjour Monsieur le juge, bafouilla t-elle tout en se maudissant d'avoir été vue entrain de dormir sur son lieu de travail, dans le labo qu'il lui avait lui même équipé.

Si il fut amusé par la situation – et Alice était encore trop fatiguée pour le sentir- Dorn n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Louis m'a dit que je pourrai vous trouver là. Si je dois informer les autorités des pays européens qu'une bombe biologique est susceptible de menacer la sécurité de leurs territoires, j'aimerai l'avis d'un expert quand à la nature de la substance dont il pourrait être question.

Les termes _bombe biologique _doublés de _sécurité des territoires_ et, paradoxalement, le calme avec lequel ils avaient été prononcés se chargèrent de rappeler à Alice à quel point la situation était urgente.

- Euh oui bien sûr je comprend, » fit-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux comme pour se rappeler où elle s'était arrêté dans ses recherches. « J'ai déjà commencé et euh...j'ai entré les cinq cas les plus probables dans le logiciel de Sebastian mais...

Un BIP retentit dans le dos de la jeune femme qui fit volte face, trop heureuse de se soustraire au regard impassible de Dorn.

- L'ordinateur vient de me trouver une correspondance avec le nouveau virus Coronavirus MERS. Le coronavirus MERS signifie syndrome respiratoire du Moyen-Orient. Il a été détecté pour la première fois en 2012. L'organisation Mondiale de la Santé a, pour l'instant, relevé 44 victimes dont 24 décès. Il n'existe pas encore de traitement, seuls les symptômes sont traités...

- Et pour quelle raison pensez vous qu'il s'agira de celui là ?

- Ce n'est qu'une probabilité, rectifia Alice. Mais c'est la plus élevée pour l'instant. En fait tout ce que le logiciel peut nous dire c'est que le coronavirus MERS a récemment été mentionné dans l'actualité européenne.

- Et de quel fait d'actualité s'agit-il ?

Alice pianota rapidement sur son clavier, transférant ce qu'elle affichait sur l'écran géant afin que le juge puisse voir par lui même.

- Il y a un an jour pour jour, un anesthésiste et chercheur Français du nom de Pool a découvert une nouvelle molécule qui pourrait, si elle était couplée avec les anticorps adéquats, être utilisée pour vacciner la population. Il l'essaye d'ailleurs sur lui depuis.

Dorn fit la moue, écoutant la suite.

- Tiens c'est intéressant...

- Quoi donc Mlle Lidelsen ?

- Le docteur Pool a refait surface dans les journaux pas plus tard qu'hier. Il semblerait qu'un meurtre est été commis dans son cabinet et qu'il est mystérieusement disparu...

Alice se souvenait d'ailleurs vaguement d'avoir vu un reportage à la télévision sur le sujet, juste avant d'être appelée pour chercher Hickman dans un bar de la ville.

- Curieuse coïncidence en effet... »concéda le juge avec le calme olympien qui lui était caractéristique. « Je pense qu'il serait utile d'aller faire un tour chez un de ses proches...sa femme par exemple. Qu'en dites vous ? »

Alice remarqua que parmi toutes les informations qui s'affichaient au fur et à mesure que le programme les piochait sur le net, une petite fenêtre s'était ouverte sur l'écran affichant l'adresse du docteur et les personnes de son entourage proche.

- Oui je vais prévenir le commissaire.

- Vous le préviendrez en route allons y.

- Vous voulez dire, vous et moi Monsieur ?

- Mlle Lidelsen, je vais réitérer la requête que j'ai déjà présentée au sergent Vittoria il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela : appelez moi simplement Dorn. Mon avion décolle en fin d'après midi pour l'Allemagne donc j'ai le temps de faire un détour pour vous accompagner. Je suis curieux d'en apprendre plus sur cette menace à laquelle nous allons devoir faire face.

- Bien, euh...Dorn. J'ai passé les clefs de ma voiture à un ami...

- Je conduirai.

Alice fut bien obligée de suivre le haut juge au pas de course. Il lui sembla que le vieil homme se montrait particulièrement désireux de conclure cette affaire mais cela n'était pas surprenant. Parmi les 12 juges qui siégeaient à la cours pénale internationale, Michael Dorn était connu pour son acharnement à la tache. Il mettait un point d'honneur à jeter les pires criminels de guerre derrière les barreau jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours et la perspective d'une menace contre l'Europe réveillait en lui son indignation légendaire. A vrai dire, la jeune femme était quelque peu intimidée de monter dans sa voiture et se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir lui montrer qu'elle était à la hauteur, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa première intervention sur le terrain sans un des membres de l'équipe pour la seconder.

Lorsque la lumière fut éteinte et le laboratoire déserté, la machine tournait toujours à plein régime pour extirper les dernières informations sur le Docteur Pool. Une photo d'identité de se dernier finit par s'afficher une minute après que la porte des bureau se soit refermée. Un visage qui n'était pas inconnu à l'analyste et qui, si elle l'avait aperçu une minute plus tôt, aurait sans doute empêcher les événements qui vont suivre de se produire...

OooO

- Désolé mais il ne reste plus qu'un seul emplacement de libre, j'espère pour vous que vous êtes droitier...

Le réceptionniste qui s'occupait de l'accueil du club de tir n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux vers les deux nouvelles têtes qui venaient d'entrer dans l'office. Il passait manifestement la quasi-totalité de ses journées à paresser sur un siège en saluant les habitués lorsqu'ils venaient tirer quelques balles dans leur cible favorite et ne semblait pas réellement formé pour accueillir les nouveaux adhérents potentiels, encore moins pour leur donner envie de revenir. Sa posture et le timbre de sa voix laissaient transparaître une lassitude profonde et une totale indifférence à leur égard, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse du fait qu'il est gardé les yeux rivés sur le match de football diffusé sur son petit écran de télévision, les jambes négligemment croisées sur le comptoir ? Son bureau était situé dans une sorte de cabane améliorée entièrement faite de bois de chêne avec des trophées de chasse et des photos de compétitions accrochés aux murs pour principale décoration. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir les habitués du site parqués quand leurs boxes de tir sur l'herbe verte et les coups de feu secs qui retentissaient à intervalles réguliers n'étaient pas sans rappeler le grondement de l'orage qui se rapprochait.

- J'ai le droit à un joker ? Ironisa Hickman en levant devant lui sa main gantée avant de gratifier son interlocuteur d'un regard insolent qui, mieux qu'un sourire, exprimait à la perfection toute l'estime qu'il lui inspirait.

Le quinquagénaire leva enfin le nez de son écran pour considérer avec stupéfaction le handicap de ce curieux visiteur qui ne ressemblait pas à un nouvel adhérent potentiel.

- On est pas là pour trouer des cartons bicolores. On recherche un dénommé Bradley Willis, il est ici ?

Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, Eva brandit sa plaque de la CPI sous le nez de leur interlocuteur qui ne daigna même pas la regarder et qui préféra s'adresser à l'américain, signe d'un profond sexisme de sa part. De toute évidence, les femmes ne faisaient pas partie de l'équation complexe de sa profession.

- Oui il est encore ici, dans le boxe numéro 9. Mais vous devez attendre que le cours soit terminé pour...

Ni l'italienne ni l'américain ne l'écoutèrent car ils étaient déjà sortis sur la zone de tir.

- ...et ne marchez pas sur la pelouse ! Entendirent-ils avant que la porte de bois de les séparent définitivement du désagréable personnage.

Le boxe 9 était le dernier de la rangée. Un homme de petite taille aux cheveux noirs désordonnés et à l'allure générale négligée se concentrait sur son viseur le dos voûté. Il tira trois coups successifs mais le vent qui se levait sur la zone de tir charia une poignée de poussière vers son visage si bien qu'il rata sa cible et que les balles allèrent se perdre dans la zone déserte derrière les cibles.

- Et merde ! Jura t-il. Saleté de vent !

- On dirait bien que l'orage va éclater, le fit sursauter Hickman.

L'homme se retourna d'un bon pour se retrouver face à face avec les deux enquêteurs. Si le visage sans expression de l'américain ne lui disait rien qui vaille, celui fermé d'Eva ne lui inspira pas d'avantage confiance.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Grogna t-il, méfiant.

- On travaille pour la CPI. On a quelques questions à vous poser, répondit Carl en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- A propos d'un système anti-cambriolage artisanal et aussi de quelques copains à vous qui volent des bonbons, renchérit Eva avec un regard sombre.

Rien que la vue de cet homme lui rappelait ses interminables heures d'attentes avec une bombe sous la semelle. Le visage de Badley Willis se décomposa soudainement et, sans crier gare, il prit ses jambes à son coups dans la direction de la plaine, de l'autre coté des cibles qui étaient encore visées par ses camarades.

- Hé mais il est fou Brad !

- Brad dégage de là tu va te faire tirer dessus !

Hickman tourna immédiatement les talons vers la berline qu'ils avaient laissé devant le club en pestant intérieurement qu'Alice n'est pas été avec eux. La jeune femme aurait sans doute pu deviner les intentions de Willis avant même qu'il ne s'élance pour prendre la fuite dans la direction la plus improbable qu'il soit, lui évitant ainsi de devoir se lancer à sa poursuite. Tandis qu'il démarrait la voiture pour s'engager à pleine vitesse sur la pelouse sous les yeux horrifiés du réceptionniste, Eva n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. L'italienne chargea patiemment le fusil de tir que leur homme avait abandonné sur place et mit un genoux à terre pour ajuster la cross de l'arme sur son épaule. L'œil dans le viseur, l'italienne attendit patiemment que le vent tourne légèrement et braqua le canon vers les jambes de leur homme. Une seule balle du terrible fusil de chasse envoya Willis s'étaler sur le par-choc d'Hickman.

- Bien visé ! » La complimenta l'américain lorsqu'elle le rejoignit alors que Willis se lamentait pitoyablement par terre en se tenant la rotule. « C'est Tommy qui aurait été jaloux... »

- Ça lui apprendra à vouloir faire sauter un immeuble entier... »gronda t-elle avant de s'accroupir à la hauteur de Willis pour le questionner abruptement : « dit nous tout ce que tu sais sur les cambrioleurs de Paris si tu veux qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital ! »

Hickman la laissa faire. Il savait par expérience qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'interposer entre la sergente et ses adversaires lorsqu'elle prenait l'affaire autant à cœur. Il était simplement là pour intervenir en cas de débordements mais vu l'état de Willis, Eva ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes. La situation était en effet bien différente du jour où ils avaient été questionner un mafieux que l'italienne connaissait afin de savoir où était sa fille. Ce jour là, ils n'avaient pas été de trop, avec Louis, pour retenir l'homme de se jeter sur leur fougueuse collègue.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser mourir là ! C'est contre la loi française !

- Je suis Italienne et mon collègue est américain.

- Vous allez avoir des ennuis !

- On paris ? Répliqua Eva d'un ton acide.

- Pour l'instant c'est plutôt toi qui en as, des ennuis,Willis. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'ils s'aggravent, tu devrais coopérer avec nous, le résonna Hickman.

- Très bien je...mais je ne connais pas leurs noms...

Eva leva un sourcil, loin d'ètre dupe.

- Je vous le jure ! S'empressa d'insister Willis. C'était le deal. Il fallait garder l'anonymat absolu.

- Qui a posé le deal ?

- Un type dangereux. On l'appelle le Phoenix...je n'ai jamais vu son visage juste entendu sa voix au téléphone mais elle était déformée...

Eva fit mine de se redresser, lasse d'entendre des inepties et une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux de Willis qui avait l'impression de voir sa dernière chance s'envoler.

- Attendez ! Je peux vous décrire les autres ! Ils étaient quatre. Chacun avec sa spécialité.

- Tu veux dire quatre en plus de toi...

- Oui...Oui j'étais le spécialiste en armement. Il y avait aussi l'expert en infiltration et en système de surveillance, le craqueur de coffre, le chauffeur et la femme...

- La femme ?

- Je ne connais pas son nom mais c'est elle qui dirigeait...

- Tu sembles en avoir peur, » remarqua Hickman. « C'était celle que vous appelez le Phoenix ? »

- Non ! » S'offusqua Willis en se tenant toujours la jambe. « Non, personne n'a jamais vu le Phoenix, il fallait juste voler les pièces détachées pour lui je...je ne sais même pas ce qu'il voulait en faire... »

- Menteur. Tu fais un mauvais expert en armement si tu veux mon avis...

- Non je...j'étais simplement là pour les identifier et savoir si elles étaient en bon état c'est tout...je n'étais pas chargé de les assembler.

- Ah ! Donc tu savais ce que le Phoenix allait en faire ! Le piégea Eva.

- Non ! Enfin si, j'avais ma petite idée mais...il a proposé de tous nous payer, et une somme importante ! Tenta t-il de se justifier.

Eva réprima son envie de lui mettre un coup de poing au visage. A la place, elle souleva l'homme par le col pour le plaquer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait contre la carrosserie de la berline ce qui surpris Hickman même s'il n'esquissa aucun geste pour l'en empêcher.

- Tu es lamentable ! La vie de million de personnes est en jeu et tu ne penses qu'à t'enrichir ! Savais tu qu'une fois la bombe explosée, que tu sois riche ou pauvre n'y changera rien ! Tout le monde sera atteint par le virus et il ne s'arrêtera pas aux frontières ! La maladie mortelle va se répandre comme une traînée de poudre et fuir sera inutile!

- Dit nous-en plus sur cette femme, » demanda Hickman qu'un détail dérangeait. « Tu dis qu'elle n'a aucune spécialité mais pourtant aucun de vous n'était inutile. Qu'est ce qu'elle apportait à l'équipe ? »

- Je...Je ne sais pas elle était en relation étroite avec le Phoenix...

- Décris la nous ! Ordonna Eva qui voyait le visage de l'homme devenir blême signe qu'il ne fallait pas trop traîner avant de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Elle est rousse, avec des cheveux bouclés et...et des taches de son sur le visage...Il ne faut pas se fier à son apparence. C'est la plus dangereuse !

- Garde tes conseils pour toi et monte dans la voiture !

OooO

La devanture de la maison de Madame Pool dénonçait un goût certain pour la botanique. La coquette allée de pierres blanches qu'Alice et Dorn empruntèrent pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée était bordée ici et là par toutes sortes d'espèces florales, plus colorées et odorantes les unes que les autres. L'approche de l'orage n'empêchait pas les bourdons aux corps duveteux et les abeilles ouvrières de venir butiner encore quelques étamines garnies à ras-bord de pollen jaune vif et les nectaires de quelques plantes tropicales dispersées parmi la végétation locale. Des petits oiseaux cherchaient par groupe de quatre ou cinq un abris confortable dans les buissons et les haies tandis qu'un vol de pies grièches aux masques gris et noirs sur fond noisette prenait ses aises sur les plate-formes naturelles d'un if du Japon.

C'est Alice qui se chargea de sonner à la porte, l'estomac légèrement tordu par le trac provoqué par la sensation d'être constamment évaluée par le haut juge. « _Tu n'ai plus à l'université_,_il n'est pas là pour te donner une note_, tentait-elle de se résonner. _Et ton employeur est le commissaire Daniel, pas Dorn. Il ne pourrait pas te virer._ » Il leur fallu attendre une minute le temps d'entendre la propriétaire de la charmante maison de banlieue descendre les escaliers depuis l'étage pour leur ouvrir avec un sourire accueillant.

- Bonjour ! Salua t-elle. Que puis je faire pour vous ?

Alice ne s'attendait pas à trouver une femme aussi jeune. A vrai dire, même si Madame Pool était plus vieille qu'elle, elles devaient se situer toutes les deux dans la même tranche d'age. Son attention fut tout de suite attirée par ses magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient en boucle sur les épaules et son visage avenant parsemé de petites taches de rousseur. Le docteur Pool avait du goût, c'était indéniable. L'analyste se présenta ainsi que Dorn et elle lui expliqua poliment les raisons de leur venue tandis que de grosses gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber du ciel dans l'atmosphère lourde et orageuse.

- Entrez, entrez je me ferai un plaisir de vous renseigner ! Répondit la jeune femme en se décalant pour les laisser passer.

Après s'être assurée que ses deux visiteurs n'étaient pas suivis dans la rue déserte, Madame Pool referma doucement la porte à clef...

* * *

_A suivre ! XD_


	8. Chapitre 8: Dans l'antre de madame Pool

**Note de l'auteur:**Et voila, le concours vétérinaire est dans deux semaines donc je n'aurai sans doute pas le loisir d'écrire la suite entre temps. En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère, satisfera vos attentes! Je tenais, encore une fois, à vous remercier pour tous vos gentils commentaires qui me font énormément plaisir dans mes folles journées de révisions! gros bisous à tous et passez une très bonne semaine!

K.

**Chapitre 8 : Dans l'antre de Madame Pool...**

La maison des Pool était aussi coquette à l'extérieur que confortable à l'intérieur. Alice se serait presque crue dans une de ces résidences américaines qui s'alignent à l'identique dans les banlieues sans clôtures aux alentours de Washington. Il y avait un étage et une cave, et une partie du mur de la pièce à vivre était transformée en large véranda fleurie, offrant une vue imprenable sur la terrasse où semblaient les attendre une table de jardin et de larges chaises en bois. Le salon, dans lequel Dorn et elle furent invités à prendre place pendant que Madame Pool, portant un tablier de cuisine tout à fait charmant, allait leur préparer du thé, constituait la pièce la plus importante du rez de chaussé. Tout, ici, avait une consonance féminine, depuis la tapisserie jusqu'aux décorations fleuries qui envahissaient l'espace partout où l'œil se posait et on avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'un homme puisse également y vivre. L'analyste en fit la réflexion à voix haute.

- Oh, nous n'habitons pas encore ensemble. Nous emménagerons après notre mariage. Cette maison appartenait à mes grands parents.

L'attention d'Alice fut détournée quelques instants par le gigantesque aquarium qui occupait toute la longueur d'un mur et dans lequel nageaient, avec la lenteur paisible des géants, les plus grands poissons d'ornement qu'elle n'est jamais vu.

- Madame Pool, nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions au sujet de votre mari, commença Dorn qui n'avait pas perdu le Nord, soulevant une nouvelle fois un sentiment de culpabilité chez l'analyste qui s'empressa de détourner son attention des poissons d'ornement.

- Oh, nous ne sommes que fiancés Monsieur Dorn, » répondit la jeune femme en regardant furtivement en direction de la porte d'entrée. « Pour l'instant je suis encore Mademoiselle Hérina. »

Attendait-elle quelqu'un ? C'est l'impression qu'elle donna à Alice en tout cas. Presque sur le qui vive, un sourire légèrement crispé, Herina ne semblait pas complètement à son aise malgré ce qu'elle essayait manifestement de leur faire croire. L'analyste ne fut pas la seule à s'en apercevoir.

- Nous sommes vraiment navrés si notre visite vous prend un peu au dépourvu madame, s'excusa poliment Dorn. Je vous promet que nous ne resterons pas longtemps...

- N'ayez crainte je n'attend personne, répondit l'intéressée en faisant un geste vague de la main comme pour balayer l'excuse.

« _Menteuse_ » Pensa immédiatement Alice qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise devant cette femme.

- Nous aurions voulu avoir d'avantage de précisions à propos du virus sur lequel travaillait votre compagnon. S'il est aussi contagieux qu'on le dit, comment faisait-il pour le manipuler ?

- Oh euh...Vous savez, Alex ne discutait pas beaucoup de son travail », répondit prudemment la jeune femme. « Mais je me souviens très bien d'une des rares fois où il m'en a parlé car c'était justement le jour où il m'a demandé en mariage... »

- Ah ?, l'encouragea Dorn qu'Alice admirait pour sa patience alors qu'une menace terroriste de la plus haute importance planait sur une Europe qu'il avait passé sa vie entière à protéger férocement.

- Ce jour là il est rentré avec un air légèrement troublé qui m'avait inquiétée. A force de le questionner, il m'a dit qu'il avait bien failli faire tomber, le jour même, une des fioles contenant la substance qu'il étudiait. Je me souviens m'être demandée pourquoi une simple maladresse qui avait d'ailleurs été évitée le plongeait dans un tel état jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'Alex travaillait avec quelque chose de si dangereux que la moindre fuite dans un récipient pouvait causer la mort de million de personnes.

Mademoiselle Herina regarda Dorn avec intensité comme pour souligner la gravité de ses propos.

- C'est alors qu'il a mis un genoux à terre pour me demander d'être sa femme. Je crois qu'il avait compris, à ce moment là, à quel point la vie peut être fragile...

Il suffisait d'un rien en effet, concéda Alice pour elle même. Une simple fissure dans une fiole d'à peine 2ml contenant le coronavirus et une ville entière était menacée de perdition, entraînant les autres dans sa chute comme dans un circuit de dominos. Elle ne préférait même pas imaginer les implications à l'échelle d'une bombe biologique...Soudain, le téléphone portable de leur hôtesse, jusqu'ici posé sur la table, sonna. Une légère crispation sur la tempe de la rousse indiqua qu'elle n'y était pas indifférente bien qu'elle ne fit aucun geste pour décrocher.

- Vous ne répondez pas ?

- Qui que ce soit, il rappellera.

- Monsieur Pool avait décidé de tester lui même les vaccins qu'il synthétisait ? Demanda l'analyste après un moment de silence durant lequel ils purent entendre le grondement de l'orage au dehors.

La pièce s'était assombrie et il avait fallu allumer les lampes du plafond pour y voir plus clair si bien qu'on avait du mal à s'imaginer que l'on se trouvait en pleine après-midi et non en soirée.

- Pas exactement, » rectifia Mademoiselle Herina après s'être racler la gorge avec nervosité. « en fait, en s'injectant une quantité très faible de virus, il a forcé son propre corps à produire les globules blancs adéquats pour combattre cette terrible maladie... »

Alice écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Leur interlocutrice parlait certainement des lymphocytes à mémoire, ceux qui étaient produits systématiquement lors d'une première infection dans le corps humain et qui gardaient en mémoire les caractéristiques d'un virus pour mieux les combattre la prochaine fois. C'était le principe même d'un vaccin à la différence près qu'aucun médecin n'avait jamais testé les effets d'un agent pathogène inconnu sur lui même.

- Si cela marche, votre fiancé pourrait sauver des millions de vie ! S'exclama Alice qui oublia un instant le mal être de leur hôtesse.

- Oui mais il n'est pas encore passé à l'étape de fabrication des vaccins », rectifia cette dernière.

Des coups sourds à faible intensité se firent entendre à l'étage, presque immédiatement masqués par le sifflement de la théière. Dorn et Alice échangèrent machinalement un regard tandis que leur hôtesse se levait pour aller chercher le thé et les gâteaux.

- Excusez moi je crois que je suis descendue tellement précipitamment pour vous ouvrir la porte que j'ai omis de fermer une fenêtre là haut...Ma maison est facilement sujette aux courants d'air !

Alice ne sut pas expliquer la désagréable sensation qu'elle venait d'éprouver à son égard. Tous les gestes de la fiancée du docteur Pool peignaient une femme sereine. Pourtant, jamais son empathie ne lui avait fait défaut. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et elle était sans doute le seule à pouvoir deviner quoi.

- Nous avons appris qu'il avait disparu, continua Dorn d'un ton calme pour ne pas brusquer leur hôtesse.

- Oui, nous nous sommes...disputés. Mais rien de grave, j'imagine que l'approche de notre mariage doit le perturber un peu. Je pense qu'il est retourné voir sa famille à la campagne...il est normal d'avoir un peu le trac alors que votre vie va prendre un tournant nouveau, n'est-ce pas monsieur le juge ?

- Je ne vous ai jamais précisé ma profession, sourit doucement Dorn.

Une sueur glacée traversa l'échine d'Alice à cette réplique. Dorn s'était lui aussi aperçu du manège de la jeune femme mais il avait continué à faire comme si de rien n'était. Les yeux de l'analyste passèrent du haut juge à Madame Pool qui s'était figée comme une perdrix qui vient d'apercevoir le canon d'un chasseur.

- Si je puis me permettre, il n'est pas difficile de deviner dans quel milieux vous exercez Monsieur. » se justifia habilement la jeune femme qui venait de poser sa tasse.

Alice fit de même, tendue. Elle avait l'angoissante impression de se retrouver dans un piège et une soudaine envie de partir s'était emparée de ses jambes mais elle se força à garder son calme. Elle n'existait plus aux yeux de Dorn et de leur hôtesse qui se vouaient une joute silencieuse. C'est alors qu'elle aperçu le petit arbre dans son dos.

- Mademoiselle Herina, ce ne serait pas un Pinus Pentaphylla du Japon que je vois sur le bord de votre fenêtre ? Demanda t-elle en se relevant pour s'approcher du bonsaï.

- Oui mais quel est le rapport avec le travail d'Alex ?

- Et bien figurez vous que ce type de bonsaï est un des plus dur à trouver, vous avez de la chance d'en posséder un !

- Merci je suis une passionnée. Il m'a fallu du temps et de la patience pour l'avoir. Je les eu auprès d'un collectionneur belge. Une perle rare.

- D'autant plus rare qu'il ne pousse pas du tout en Europe, et encore moins dans les montagnes de Bavière, dans les conduits d'aération du château de Neushwanstein ! Là, pour le coup, je ne crois pas que vous ayez autant de chance que cela mademoiselle Hérina...

Alice sentit immédiatement la tension de la femme monter d'un cran supplémentaire mais cette fois, une autre impression s'y mêlât, un sentiment qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à percevoir chez la rousse et qui alluma un feu d'alarme dans son crâne : du sang froid. Faisant volte face, elle se figea à la vue de l'arme que la future madame Pool venait de sortir de sous son tablier et dont le canon été pointé sur elle.

- Mettons fin à ce jeu ridicule voulez vous ? » Déclara la rousse d'une voix tranchante.

OooO

Eva ne pu réprimer un frisson en entrant dans les bureaux sous-terrains de la CPI à la suite de ses collègues. La circulation de la grande avenue de La Haye était encore bouchée à cause de l'accident de la veille si bien qu'ils avaient dû garer la voiture deux rues plus loin et l'averse diluvienne les avait trempés sans état d'âme. Anne Marie accueillit les deux enquêteurs et le commissaire avec un sourire compatissant.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! S'étonna l'Italienne en allant mettre sa veste à égoutter sur le porte manteau.

- On voit que tu n'a pas connu l'Oregon ! Marmonna Hickman dont les cheveux gris-brun étaient plaqués contre son crâne.

Le commissaire était le seul qui ne semblait pas trop touché par l'inondation malgré la protection plus que précaire de son haut col dont la couleur noire, rendue rutilante par la pluie, assombrissait d'avantage son air grognon.

- Tout le monde en salle de conférence ! Lança t-il avant de se retirer dans son bureau pour aller ôter son par dessus trempé.

- Pas de piste concluante dans notre enquête ? » Devina Anne Marie en échangeant un regard complice avec Hickman qui répondit par la négative. « Où est Tommy ? »

- Il a demandé une permission d'une heure pour s'occuper d'une affaire importante, » répondit Eva en haussant les épaules d'un ton qui trahissait son agacement malgré elle tandis qu'elle les suivait dans la salle de débriefing. « Ne me demande pas ce qui pourrait avoir plus d'importance qu'une attaque biologique à l'échelle européenne, je n'en ai aucune idée ! »

En les voyant arriver, Sebastian éteignit discrètement le moniteur principal de son bureau sur le fond d'écran duquel était affiché une photo de Catherin et de son fils qui résidaient tous deux à Berlin. Tentant d'ignorer le regard interrogateur de l'américain à qui il était extrêmement difficile de cacher quelque chose, il pivota sur sa chaise de bureau pour se retrouver attablé avec les autres autour du large plan de travail et remarqua immédiatement la baisse de moral générale. L'enquête pataugeait dans la semoule si on ne voulait pas carrément avouer qu'elle se mordait la queue. Et pour couronner le tout, le sort de l'Europe n'était entre leurs mains que pour un temps trop court ce qui augmentait la pression déjà énorme qui pesait sur leurs épaules et contribuait à réduire leur efficacité d'un facteur deux. Avec fatalisme, Sebastian se rendit compte que chacun d'eux semblait épuisé. Si Eva avait frôlé la mort avec Tommy il y a quelques heures, Alice, Hickman et le commissaire avaient des têtes exténuées depuis ce matin. Quand à Anne Marie et lui, ils avaient vadrouillé un peu partout en France pour recueillir trop peu d'informations et tous ces efforts, qui n'aboutissaient, à la longue, à rien de concret, avaient eu raison de leur motivation. _Il faudrait remonter le moral des troupes_, pensa l'allemand en soupirant alors que le commissaire débarquait dans la salle avec une expression perturbée sur le visage.

- Des nouvelles d'Alice et de Dorn ? Demanda t-il d'emblée.

- Pas depuis qu'ils sont partis d'ici, » répondit son expert en programmation. « Il semblerait que le virus qu'étudie le docteur Pool soit notre piste biologique la plus sérieuse. »

- De notre coté, il faut qu'on trouve cette bombe au plus vite, et avant ce soir serait préférable.

- Que voulez vous dire par préférable ? S'enquit innocemment Anne Marie qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Il veut dire qu'on serait encore _dans notre droit d'enquêter_, » répondit le plus simplement du monde Hickman qui était resté debout adossé contre l'angle du mur. « Après ce sera plus compliqué... »

Les yeux couleur châtaigne de la française s'agrandirent de surprise mais elle accepta la réponse sans rechigner. Le commissaire comptait passer outre l'interdiction de Dorn en cas de besoin et cette évidence même n'avait pas suscité que quelqu'un soulève la question. Était-elle la seule véritablement rationnelle et à cheval sur le protocole dans cette équipe ? Il y avait des jours où elle se demandait quel était cet univers de fous dans lequel elle avait atterri ! Mais comme d'habitude, ses extraordinaires capacités d'adaptations l'amenèrent à passer outre ce léger détail administratif pour se concentrer sur une synthèse rapide des informations qu'ils possédaient déjà.

- Résumons, » commença t-elle en étalant les différents documents au centre de la table pour que tout le monde puisse les consulter. « On a une bande de cambrioleurs qui opèrent à grande échelle dans les musées et qui sont assez déterminés pour atteindre leur objectif par le meurtre. Grâce à l'interrogatoire qu'ont mené Eva et Hickman, on sait qu'un certain Bradley Willis, spécialiste en armement faisait parti du lot et qu'il opérait avec quatre autres personnes : un expert en infiltration et en système de surveillance, un craqueur de coffre, un chauffeur et une femme aux cheveux roux qui les dirigeaient.

- Tout ça sous les ordres du Phoenix dont on ne sait rien, soupira Eva en se rejetant contre le dossier métallique de sa chaise..

- Il faut procéder par étape, fit remarquer Hickman en se décollant du mur pour se planter au bout de la table, la main gauche pianotant négligemment le verre. On remonte d'abord jusqu'à cette femme et de là on atteint le Phoenix.

- Le problème est que nous n'avons aucune information sur elle et que nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'elle ne soit pas simplement un pion sans information. Il est probable que seul le Phoenix connaisse la cible et que nous perdions du temps à la chercher elle, » fit Anne Marie en jouant machinalement avec son stylo bille.

- Le même problème se pose pour les trois autres dans ce cas, soupira Sebastian.

- On ne gagnera rien à rester sans rien faire de toute façon », rétorqua l'américain en se tournant vers Louis qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début. « Et puis rien ne dit que ce n'est pas elle le Phoenix après tout. Tout ce que nous avons, c'est la parole d'un pyromane... »

- Je suis du même avis, » trancha Louis un doigt pensif sur les lèvres. « Anne Marie et Eva, je veux que vous commenciez à chercher une piste, n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous conduire à cette femme. Les caméras de surveillance n'ont rien donné pour les quatre cambriolages mais peut-être y a t-il eu des témoins ? Cherchez aussi dans l'entourage de nos deux suspects actuels on ne sait jamais. »

Eva et Anne Marie se séparèrent du groupe pour se mettre au travail, laissant les trois hommes autour de la table de débriefing.

- Sebastian, j'ai une requête un peu spéciale à te demander, elle n'a aucun rapport avec l'enquête en cours, annonça Louis de but en blanc.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Bien qu'il soit légèrement surpris par la demande, l'allemand n'en montra rien. Il s'agissait sans doute d'accéder à quelque dossier confidentiel ou de tracer une adresse IP à l'aide d'un pisteur perfectionné par ses soins. La routine en somme ! Il était à mille lieux de se douter du véritable but de cet demande.

- Le Scan-Gen que tu utilises sur les scènes de crime est dérivé d'un appareil servant à réaliser des autopsies virtuelles c'est bien ça ?

- Euh...oui. C'était son but initial.

Hickman s'était assis à coté du commissaire et les deux hommes le regardaient avec intérêt ce qui contribua à déstabiliser encore d'avantage notre expert en informatique qui avait déjà beaucoup sollicité ses neurones depuis la matinée.

- Est-ce qu'il peut établir une image précise des tissus internes simplement en filmant la surface de la peau ? Voulu s'assurer Louis.

- C'est pour ça qu'il a été créé, » répondit Sebastian qui retrouvait son flegme caractéristique. « A l'origine, il servait à déterminer la cause de la mort sans avoir à ouvrir le corps, ce qui était pratique lorsqu'il fallait respecter les normes religieuses des familles des défunts. Celui sur la base duquel j'ai programmé le Scan-Gen est le plus perfectionné à ce jour. »

Sebastian avait négligemment croisé les jambes et se tenait de biais, l'avant bras sur la table, regardant tour à tour son boss et son équipier en attendant de savoir où ils voulaient tous les deux en venir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez savoir ça ? Je n'ai spolié l'invention à personne. Le brevet du Scan-Gen est à mon nom !

- Je veux que tu utilises cet appareil pour établir des images précises des tissus et des os de la main droite d'Hickman, répondit Louis sur un ton calme.

- Quoi ? Laissa échapper l'allemand malgré lui en décroisant les jambes pour reprendre une position droite.

Son regard passa des yeux bleus et impassibles du commissaire à la main gantée d'Hickman comme s'il avait encore du mal à établir le lien entre l'ordre et son application. Beaucoup de questions se soulevèrent dans son esprit mais il eu l'intelligence de ne pas les poser toute suite. Une seule cependant, franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors que les deux autres observaient sa réaction en silence.

- Quand ?

- Maintenant. Je vous laisse une heure maximum ensuite je veux que toute l'équipe se concentre sur notre menace terroriste nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre.

- Vous pensez qu'on a une chance de les arrêter ? Je veux dire, c'est un groupe de professionnels, ils n'ont rien laissé au hasard...

Alors qu'il s'était déjà levé pour poser une main sur la poignée de la porte, Louis s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour tourner son visage vers l'allemand.

- Nous aussi nous sommes des professionnels, Sebastian. Et les meilleurs d'Europe.

Hickman sourit et la porte se referma sur un Sebastian septique.

OooO

- Allez vous asseoir à coté du juge, vite.

Tandis que la jeune femme obtempérait, Dorn ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. C'est à peine si son expression aimable avait quitté son visage, comme si il était d'une totale indifférence à la situation. Alice éprouva l'envie de le secouer par les épaules mais elle n'en fit rien, sentant avec horreur l'arme toujours pointée dans son dos. Son esprit fourmillait d'interrogations. La présence du Pentaphylla chez mademoiselle Herina prouvait qu'elle se trouvait dans les conduits d'aération du château de Neuschwanstein la veille. Quelque que soit son rôle dans les cambriolages, elle était forcément impliquée dans la fabrication de la bombe biologique. Restait à savoir où se trouvait cette bombe et quel était le rôle du docteur Pool dans cette histoire. L'avait-elle fait disparaître pour se servir de ses recherches ? L'hypothèse était peu probable même si la jeune femme l'en croyait capable. En effet, si Pool était le seul à pouvoir fournir un antidote, alors il leur faudrait le médecin vivant si ils voulaient réchapper à leur propre attaque sauf si il s'agissait de martyres. L'analyste avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution : trouver Pool.

- Où est votre fiancé mademoiselle Herina ? Demanda pour la seconde fois Dorn qui en était manifestement arrivé aux mêmes conclusions.

Leur ravisseuse pointa son revolver en direction de la tête du haut juge, le visage grimaçant de colère.

- La ferme !

- C'est vous qui avait eu l'idée de cette bombe ? Demanda Alice pour gagner du temps.

Elle avait un doute sur le fait que le commissaire devine la situation critique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient mais c'était mieux que de ne rien faire du tout.

- Non c'est le Phoenix. En échange de ma participation à son projet, il me donnait les moyens de me venger de mon exécrable fiancé tout en recevant une part de la récompense, juste ce qu'il faut pour recommencer une nouvelle vie !

- Le Phoenix ? » répéta Dorn à qui le nom n'était pas inconnu. « Le même homme qui a orchestré plusieurs attentats meurtriers aux États Unis et au Moyen Orient ? Il est en Europe ?! »

La rousse leva les sourcils, sans pour autant baisser son arme.

- Quelle sera sa cible ? Insista Alice de but en blanc.

- Comme si le Phoenix s'embarrassait à discuter de ce genre de détail avec nous !

- C'est lui qui a recruté les autres ? Ceux qui vous accompagnaient pendant les cambriolages ?

Sans crier gare, la femme gifla Alice du revers de sa main libre et Dorn sursauta.

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! Tu crois que je vais rester là docilement à répondre à vos questions pendant que tes camarades rappliqueront ici ?

- J'avais espéré oui, avoua Alice en se frottant la joue.

- Vous devriez vous dépêcher de nous tuer si vous ne voulez pas que l'on révèle ce que nous avons appris...fit remarquer Dorn calmement.

Alice lui fit des yeux ronds. Mais dans quel camps se trouvait-il ? Était il suicidaire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, son intervention fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Hérina.

- C'est qu'il est réaliste pour un vieux débris !

Le téléphone portable de la femme les surpris tous les trois. Alice et Dorn n'entendirent pas son interlocuteur mais ils purent voir les traits de la femme se crisper lentement au fur et à mesure qu'il donnait ses instructions.

- Oui monsieur, ils sont ici...non seulement deux, le juge et l'analyste dont vous aviez parlé...mais monsieur !...Bien comme vous voudrez...Dans une heure, bien.

- C'était le Phoenix ? Voulu savoir Alice.

- Vous avez de la chance, je ne sais pas ce que vous représentez exactement pour lui mais Il ne souhaite pas votre mort.

- J'ai toujours eu un bon feeling avec les oiseaux, ironisa Alice avant que la menace du canon ne la réduise au silence.

- Ça suffit, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Levez vous et suivez moi, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec vous !

L'autorité menaçante qui transparu dans la voix de la jeune femme convaincu le haut juge et l'analyste d'obtempérer sans discuter. A eux aussi, le temps leur été compté. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent au plus vite un moyen de contacter l'équipe pour leur faire part des informations qu'ils avaient récolté. Le coronavirus était bien ce que renfermait la bombe biologique et d'après ce qu'Alice et Sebastian avaient pu voir, l'engin de destruction était bientôt terminé. Si seulement cette femme avait pu être au courant du pays visé par cet attentat meurtriers, ils auraient pu gagner un temps précieux mais au lieu de ça, ils n'étaient même pas sûrs que le docteur ait déjà fourni le précieux vaccin contenu dans son sang. Car si ce n'était pas déjà fait, alors il était en danger de mort et il fallait le retrouver au plus vite avant l'organisation du Phoenix si ils voulaient avoir une chance d'endiguer l'épidémie avec l'antidote qu'il avait synthétisé.

En entendant le verrou de la cave se fermer à double tours derrière eux, Alice se dit que la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance...

OooO

Hikman observait le manège de Sebastian avec circonspection. A peine Louis avait-il fermé la porte que l'expert en informatique s'était attelé à sa tache avec une fébrilité contagieuse, passant d'un ordinateur à l'autre comme on change de chemise lorsqu'elle ne nous satisfait pas complètement, pianotant si rapidement sur les différents claviers qu'il était impossible de suivre le mouvement de ses doigts.

- Tu as déjà fait ça avant ? Demanda l'américain d'une voix rauque.

- Non c'est la première fois, répondit son collègue sans prendre le temps de le regarder.

Il se mit à fouiller dans une caisse de rangement sous le bureau frappée d'un code si étrange que Carl ne tenta même pas de le déchiffrer.

- Mais il suffit que je transfert mon Scan-Gen sur un disque dur à grande capacité et ensuite j'enclencherai la procédure de réinitialisation...

- Hum...fit Carl en haussant les sourcils, peu convaincu.

Sebastian trouva enfin le boîtier qu'il cherchait et le posa devant son collègue.

- Tu va...faire déménager ton scan là dedans ?

Sebastian cru d'abord que l'américain plaisantait mais il se rendit vite compte, à la tête septique qu'il faisait, qu'il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. En fait Hickman avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour comprendre les machineries de l'allemand avec les quelques notions de physique et d'électronique qu'il avait, il ne voyait absolument pas comment ce lourd appareil dépliant qui suivait toujours Sebastian sur les scènes de crime pouvait être vidé de son contenu.

- Le Scan-Gen est un programme, » expliqua patiemment l'allemand. « Pour fonctionner au maximum de ses capacités, il a besoin d'être installé dans un appareil en mesure de scanner, comme son nom l'indique, mais aussi de photographier, de produire des rayons infrarouges et ultraviolets, de se connecter à internet ou encore de recevoir des instructions par le bien d'un ordinateur. Mais le programme en lui même peut être stocké sur un simple disque dur, du moment qu'il a une capacité suffisante. »

Hickman ouvrit la bouche pour articuler un « ah ! » silencieux mais préféra changer de sujet pendant que Sebastian s'occupait du transfert de programme. C'est tout naturellement que son regard se porta sur le fond d'écran où posaient l'ancienne équipière de l'allemand et son petit garçon.

- Alors, tu as fini par savoir ?

- De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda l'expert avant de suivre son regard. « Ah, Erik...

- Tu as vite retenu son nom...tu vois encore l'agent Eicholz ?

- Arrête, je vois bien où tu veux en venir, Eva a essayé la même chose hier...Soupira l'allemand en s'attelant à son ordinateur.

Hickman rejeta légèrement le menton en arrière l'oeil pétillant, dans une expression détachée qui lui était propre et ils laissèrent tous les deux passer une minute de silence.

- Le type qui a tiré dans ma main droite a assassiné un petit garçon dans une fête foraine hier soir, » finit par sortir l'américain d'un ton soudain plus sérieux. « C'est un kidnappeur d'enfant doublé d'un pédophile qui a principalement sévi aux états-unis avant de venir en Europe où je l'ai traqué. »

Le regard de Carl s'était perdu dans le vague et pendant qu'il parlait, on avait presque l'impression qu'il revivait de mauvais souvenirs.

- J'ai longtemps cru que je pourrai l'attraper seul et lui faire payer pour toutes les atrocités qu'il a fait mais il a fallu qu'un enfant meurt sous mes yeux pour que je prenne enfin conscience de ma stupidité ! » railla-t-il pour lui même.

- Pourquoi tu me raconte tout ça ? Demanda l'allemand qui s'était arrêté de travailler pour l'écouter.

Hickman haussa les épaules, un rictus dégoutté aux coins des lèvres.

- Parce que si Alice et toi réussissez à établir un lien entre la balle qui a transpercé ma main et celle qui a ôté la vie à ce petit garçon hier soir, cette pourriture sera la prochaine enquête de l'équipe...

Sebastian fixa un moment les traits crispé d'Hickman avant de se remettre à son clavier.

- Oui c'est bien mon fils, dit-il enfin après quelques minutes de silence. Kathrin et lui emménagent chez moi à la fin de l'année.

* * *

A suivre...

Comment Alice et Dorn vont-ils réussir à se sortir de ce mauvais pas? Où se trouve le docteur Pool? Quelle terrible nouvelle Collin va-t-il devoir annoncer à son frère?

Tout ça et plus encore dans le prochain épisode! Merci à tous!


End file.
